Saddles and Axes
by Astrid DragonRider of Hogwarts
Summary: A collection of Hiccstrid drabbles Some smutty, some fluffy, some will be about other relationships and friendships. I'm taking requests! Please do send in requests for drabbles!
1. Red is your colour

Drabble one – Red is your colour

She landed back down at the stables and dragged her fur shrug from the saddle bag to cover the stain on her tunic. She gave a heavy sigh and dismounted Stormfly with a hiss.  
"I'm sorry girl. That was pretty close today huh? Let's get you into your pen and then I can tend your leg. You were brilliant Stormfly." She led the Nadder into her pen and fetched a bowl of water, a rag and one of the ointments Hiccup had bought with him.  
"Can you warm this up girl?" When the water was warmed she began wiping and the red marks on Stormfly's leg before rubbing in the ointment to prevent infection. "You just take it easy girl. You did great today." She chirped. "I'll be fine Stormfly. But don't tell anyone ok? Hiccup would never let me hear the end of it."  
It wasn't like she'd been reckless. She and Stormfly had been flying to an island full of Nadders, routine, easy. Conveniently, the island was also home to hot springs that made for better bathing than a bucket. It should have been an easy trip. She hadn't counted on finding Dagur in the vicinity. She returned to her hut, thankful it was armoured but now cursing that it was right next door to Hiccup's, and carefully removed her shoulder pads and tunic to tend to her own injury. She was lucky. Stormfly had managed to keep most the arrows and spears from hitting them, but she'd still got hit. Hissing she pulled her spare tunic on before grabbing the bloody one and heading for the river. She needed to wash the blood out of it before Hiccup saw it.

Hiccup was wandering through the stables. He'd expected Astrid back over an hour ago. She was never late. He could always rely on her to be there when she was meant to. So needless, to say, it concerned him that she wasn't back.  
"Hey Stormfly! You're back!" She chirped at him, nuzzling his hand before greeting Toothless happily. "I hope you bought Astrid back too. But you have come and found me if you hadn't" He paused as she circled Toothless playfully. What was wrong with her leg?  
"Hey Stormfly, what've you done to your leg girl? Astrid's tried cleaning it I see. How did that happen huh? You seem ok, but I wouldn't put it past Astrid to be injured and not tell me, I'm going to find her. Toothless, you stay with Stormfly."

Stupid bloodstains. Astrid cursed as she scrubbed relentlessly at her tunic. "Come on. Come on! Come on, you've got to come out… Oh for the love of…!" She cursed as her tunic tore in two. "That's just great. JUST GREAT!" She slammed down the scrubbing brush and then hissed at the pain in her side. She really should have sorted it out better. Now she only had this tunic… And great. Now this was stained too. "Stupid useless thing! Eurgh! If Hiccup sees this…"  
"If Hiccup sees what?" She turned sharply around flinching slightly as she looked at Hiccup, standing with hands on his hips, green eyes scanning over her. "Astrid, what've you done?!"  
"It's just a scratch Hiccup! Nothing serious!"  
"Oh that's why you tried to hide it is it? I saw Stormfly's leg. Thought you might have got hurt too."  
"Well I'm fine. I just need to clean it a bit better…"  
"True, but I'm doubting you'll actually bother."  
"Well I…"  
"Come on, I've got some stuff Gothi made which will help."  
"Hiccup I'm…"  
"Astrid, this is not up for negotiation. Now come on." With a groan she followed. She'd act more annoyed than she was. He was trying to take care of her which was sweet, but she didn't like needing help at all. He led her back into his hut and began searching through boxes and satchel bags of bottles looking for things.  
"I wanna make sure it's clean before I put this on it." He said turning around with a bottle of orangey liquid. "It'll sting a little but then I'm going to put bandages over it, and that'll stop it from…" He looked at the tattered remains of her tunic in one hand and the newly bloodstained one she was wearing. "Ah…"  
"I only had these two." She muttered.  
"Alright then. Ok." Before she knew what was happening, he was pulling off his armoured shoulder pads, the leather covering on his torso and pulled off his red tunic. "Put that on in a minute." He instructed throwing it at her. She just stared, mouth agape. She'd caught glimpses of him shirtless before. But that was usually when he was changing tunics and she was passing the door. Now he was just there, with no tunic, and apparently not that bothered. And she was gawking at him. The freckles covered his chest, he was lightly defined, gods bless all that extra training with the dragons for the set of abs faintly visible now. She could see definition in his arms as well. Oh the gods had been good to Hiccup! And her eyes were drawn to the faint line of hair leading from his belly down below his pants, drawing her eyes dangerously lower.  
"Can you pull your tunic up a little so I can get to the injury? If that's ok." He requested in that distinctly Hiccup-esque way. She was finding herself with a strange desire just to tug off the tunic and have done with it, though her bindings would cover anything vital from his eyes.  
"Ummm sure." She pulled the tunic over her head, again hissing her discomfort as the fabric scraped the sore spot. She noticed the way Hiccup's eyes raked over her body, washing over her curves and making her cheeks tinge pink.  
"Ok, I'm just going to give it a clean. And you're going to tell me what happened."  
"Stormfly and I went to that island with the hot springs, the ones with all the Nadders? And we weren't expecting to see anyone."  
"Who did you see?" He asked, though he already knew the answer. She flinched under the contact of the rag to her wound but relaxed slightly as his fingers brushed the skin above it.  
"Dagur." She hissed gritting her teeth. "They attacked, as they do. Stormfly was amazing, she managed to fend off the worst of the weapons. But she took a spear to the leg and I got the arrow to the side."  
"He didn't follow you?" She inhaled sharply suddenly. "Sorry."  
"It's ok. No, we made sure to circle back over other islands before we came back. He didn't follow us."  
"That's good at least, but no one is to go out alone anymore. We go with company. It's too risky." He uncorked the bottle and a rather unpleasant smell wafted out from it. "I'll grab some bandages in a second." He said as he gently dabbed it onto the tear in her pale flesh. He'd been right. It did sting. Quite a bit. But she was made of steel. She bit her lip and clamped her eyes shut to get through the pain. Then quite suddenly, the burning sensation changed, and instead of her side being on fire, her lips were. She opened her eyes in surprise and found Hiccup's mouth gently brushing against her own, but he moved before she could really respond and once more she was left staring at his bare body, this time his freckled back. He was searching around for bandages and when he returned with them, his face was red. She ignored the discomfort of the bandages being wrapped tightly around her and just stared at him. It was like seeing him in a whole new way, and not just topless. Everything seemed that bit different.  
"Ok, you can put the tunic on now." Slowly, feeling more exposed suddenly, she pulled his red tunic on over her head, it was a little loose and a little long, but there was something wonderfully comfortable about it. And she could smell him on it, like metal and leather and smoke. Suddenly she took a chance, she acted on impulse and pulled him by the back of his neck to her, kissing him. Much to her relief, he kissed her back, one cautious hand holding onto her around the small of her back, the other on the side of her face. When they broke apart he looked at her bashfully, moving to dig out his spare tunics. These were dark blue and green. He glanced back at her.  
"My tunic looks good on you." He mumbled. "I think red is your colour."

The others had joked the first few times they saw her walking around with Hiccup's tunic, they'd wolf whistled or looked completely gobsmacked the first time they saw her in Hiccup's hut in only his tunic. But as time went by, it just became the norm. His old red tunics were adjusted to fit her properly and the sleeves cut off. She wore his tunics to bed half the time, especially when he was away. And she wore them over her swollen belly when she became pregnant. Hiccup's tunics spent as much time hanging off Astrid's shoulders as they did sat on his, but he didn't mind in the slightest.


	2. Reminiscing and Recreating

**Based post HTTYD2**

Reminiscing and Recreating

"She's so beautiful." Valka crooned. "How did you…"  
"Errr she was the first to find out about Toothless." Hiccup said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly as Astrid giggled at Valka's attention. "And we err, took her on a flight… Kind of just went from there."  
"Excuse me?" Astrid scoffed  
"What?"  
"I think you'll find it went bit differently to that!" She laughed. "I think you'll find I found out about Toothless, and then when I ran you _kidnapped_ me and hung me from a tree and wouldn't let me out until I agreed to 'listen' to you."  
"Which if _I_ recall, you refused to do." Hiccup retorted.  
"So instead you tried to compromise by saying you wouldn't speak but you wanted to show me."  
"And I did. End of story"  
"Try again. You then took me on the most hellishly terrifying 'flight' of my life!"  
"That was Toothless! Not me!" He protested. Valka just stared between them. "And besides, he stopped and then we flew nicely."  
"I have to admit, it was a beautiful flight. Seeing the village from on high, touching the sky, the clouds…"  
"Flying among the lights and stars…"  
"It really was amazing."  
"Then we faced the Red Death for the first time…"  
"And when we returned to the cove I kissed his cheek."  
"After hitting me for kidnapping you!"  
"You had it coming!"  
"If I remember right, the first time you kissed me, you hit me for scaring you!" Valka just laughed as they recalled the early foundations of their now firm relationship.

What started as a debate about the forging of their relationship, soon became a practiced recital. As they met more people, particularly as Hiccup was a chief, it became a well-rehearsed recital they reeled off without thinking.

**********************************************************************************

"Hey, join me for a flight?" He asked one evening walking in looking tired out.  
"Sure… Is everything ok?" She asked him setting down her axe.  
"Yeah, just wanted some human company tonight. Toothless is in the cove."  
"You wanna take Stormfly?"  
"No. Just the three of us." She raised a blonde eyebrow wondering what was going on. They wandered the familiar route towards the cove, retracing the steps of a thousand walks together.  
"You know, this is where I first found Toothless?" Hiccup commented looking around them.  
"Really? I thought you found him in the cove."  
"No, that's where he got trapped after I freed him." They continued down into the cove where Toothless greeted them excitedly, knocking them off their feet in the process. "You remember when you first saw him?"  
"Hiccup, I'll never forget that! It was terrifying and shocking!"  
"Easy bud, come on." He climbed into the saddle, his foot clicking into place, man and dragon becoming one. Hiccup was breathing deeply, as if trying to steady himself. It had Astrid worried.  
"Babe… is everything ok? You look tense…"  
"I'm fine, really I just…"  
"Hiccup…" She took his hand as she approached Toothless "… We're a team. Just talk to me."  
"I don't know if I can speak… But I can show you." That confused her more. Had something happened?  
"Ok…" He pulled her up and she wrapped her arms around him as Toothless took to the air, soaring up through the clouds and into the lights that danced across the skies.  
"Wow… I never can get over how beautiful it is up here." She rested her head on his shoulder. "Just like being fifteen again huh babe? You, me and Toothless up here in the skies." He didn't say anything, but he was still tense; she could feel it. They flew on a little longer, circling over the village. It looked like Berk again now, if a little different.  
Maybe a lot different.  
"I forget how much has changed… Look at everything you've created Hiccup. You built the stables, you constructed the feeding stations, the dragon baths, the fire prevention systems… Look how you've shaped Berk." He still didn't say anything. "That down there, that's YOUR village, YOUR people. Safe and happy. Because of you. That's got to be a good feeling." He sighed heavily and her breath caught, was he going to break some terrible news to her?  
"Yeah… I guess…" He sighed again. "I repaired the village, and yeah I created those things… But that's not exactly my greatest success."  
"I don't see why it couldn't be. But then again, training the dragons, discovering those new species and lands, finding your mom, defeating the Red Death and Dagur and Drago… those must be pretty high up."  
"Yeah, training the dragons is probably my greatest achievement. But there's something I've yet to do that might become my greatest success to date."  
"What is it babe? Can I help you?" She asked as they continued dancing among the stars.  
"Just… I really need you to say yes."  
"That's all you need me to do? You're not about to try some crazy new invention are you?"  
"No I…" Toothless gave a grumble. "Eh, you're right bud. Just do it."  
"Hiccup do what?"  
"Marry me?" Her breathing hitched and she just stared at the back of his head.  
"Are you…"  
"I thought about how I wanted to do this, and in the end… I knew this was the way. Up here, just us… like at the beginning… So I just… I tried to work up the nerve, to find a moment, a chance to…"  
"Yes."  
"Wait, what?" He turned his head to look at her.  
"Yes. I will marry you."  
"Seriously?" Toothless swooped back down to the cove and Hiccup dismounted, staring at her with wide eyes as she did the same. "Are you serious? You'll… you'll marry me?"  
Astrid rolled her eyes and hit his arm.  
"That's for thinking I'd say no and for taking so long to ask!"  
"What?! So it really is always…" She grabbed him and kissed him  
"And that's for finally doing it."


	3. Flight Suit and Fetch

**This is based around rtte. This was done on a request from someone on Fanfiction. I hope this is somewhat like what you wanted!**

Drabble three – Flight suit and fetch

It was hot in the forge, as always, and Grump snoring didn't help. He breathed out bursts of hot air with every snore. Hiccup wiped his brow as he pounded the metal into the correct shape. Astrid needed new shoulder pads, and he'd agreed to make them. On the table was HIS armour. Made mostly from leather.  
"Hey babe! How's my shoulder pads looking?" Astrid's cheery voice called as she entered. Hiccup straightened up and grinned at her.  
"Hey, not too bad. They're almost ready, don't you worry!"  
"I really appreciate your help babe. I see you've improved on yours." She commented lifting up a black shoulder pad, decorated with a Viking face like the one on Toothless' tail. He just hoped she didn't look too closely at the rest or he'd never hear the end of it.  
"Yeah, figured it was time. Made a helmet too. I'm sick of swallowing bugs."  
"This thing?" She laughed picking it up.  
"Yeah…"  
"It's ridiculous! You're going to look so stupid in this!"  
"Well we'll just see about that!"  
"And this suit thing… why have you got leather things going down your legs? And what on Midgard is…" Oh dear. She'd seen it. "Hiccup…" Her voice was low and dangerous. "Is this what I think it is?" She held out one wing from his suit. He swallowed hard.  
"It's errr… the dragon fly three."  
"Hiccup!"  
"What?! I swear Astrid, it's fine! I'll be totally fine in this model, it is based on dragon fly two and that worked!"  
"And who is going to catch you when you fall?!"  
"Well Toothless…"  
"TOOTHLESS CAN'T FLY WITHOUT YOU, YOU MUTTONHEAD!" He flinched slightly when she yelled  
"I've been working on a system to lock his tail so he can glide and do basic flight manoeuvres…"  
"HICCUP HADDOCK!"  
"Astrid Hofferson! It'll be fine!"  
"HOW IS IT GOING TO BE FINE WHEN YOU PLUMMET TO YOUR DEATH?!"  
"If you're that worried you can come with me when I test it out."  
"DAMN RIGHT I WILL!" He hadn't been serious. She'd only tell him how stupid he was the whole time and demand he call her right if it went wrong the first couple of attempts.  
"Astrid…"  
"I worry about it Hiccup because for some reason I'm crazy enough to care about you!" She said dropping it back onto the table. "I don't particularly want to see you smash into the rocks face first." She folded her arms and looked at him. He gave her a nervous gap-toothed crooked smile.  
"Hey…" He held onto her arms and stared into the blue oceans in her eyes. "I'm going to be careful with this. But, I'm going to do it." She sighed.  
"I know. Because you're crazy and stubborn and Hiccup. No matter what I say, you're going to do it. But you have to accept I'm coming along because someone has to save your sorry ass when it goes wrong."  
"It won't go wrong."  
"We'll see."

After several attempts, Stormfly had become a master of playing fetch and Hiccup conceded that it wasn't perfect yet but he'd get it right soon. To which Astrid had Stormfly snatch him from the cliff edge and carry him back to his home where she hoped he couldn't get into any more trouble.  
But they got into a lot of trouble when Stoick came home and found them.


	4. Monsters

**I was really excited by this request from someone on Tumblr, but when I tried to write it, it wouldn't go quite like I wanted. I just hope it is ok.**

Drabble four – Monsters

She huddled back into the dark of the alley. Alarms and sirens were blaring at the centre. People were rushing around. Her fault. She'd run. She'd escaped. But they'd find her. She was sure of it. It wasn't like she could go anywhere. They'd destroyed her. She was a monster.  
She twitched at every noise. Hot tears still streaming down her face, flesh practically burning. She'd clawed at herself, but nothing helped.  
Something moved in the dark coming towards her and she hissed.  
"Hey! Hey it's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." The figure spoke.  
"NO! Keep away from me! I'm not safe! I'll hurt you!"  
"I'm here to help you…"  
"I WON'T GO BACK! THEY MADE ME A MONSTER!" But the figure kept coming towards her.  
"You're no monster." He looked at her with soft green eyes, looking over her body, taking in her mutation. She tried to hide in shame. "They're the monsters. You… you're rare. Beautiful."  
"This isn't beautiful! This is… is…" His hands brushed up her arms, along patches of blue scales, she flinched at his touch, but he didn't move his hands. He brushed one over her face, through her blonde hair and brushed over the wings protruding from her back.  
"It hurts huh?" She nodded. "It always does when they first break the skin. The tail is worse I guess." Again, she nodded.  
"How do you know?"  
"Because you're not alone. There are others like you."  
"They made me…They created me." She shied away from him "Why are you here?"  
"Because, I know how it feels to feel like a monster. To feel like a freak. But you're not."  
"But who…"  
"My name is Hiccup. It is a nickname."  
"How did you find me? I don't recognise you…"  
"I tracked you."  
"You're one of them?" She sniffed, shifting again to adjust for the new tail covered with spines. It had turned out she could fire them at will to devastating effect.  
"No." He pulled her gently to his chest. She could hear his heart hammering beneath his shirt. His expression became one of discomfort and she watched in awe at the change. "I'm what they tried to replicate." Black scales shimmered in patches along his skin, his shirt torn where a pair of black wings extended from, a long black tail behind him, curling around them.  
"You're… You're…"  
"Yeah… So I can tell you, it's ok really. It's hard. But you're going to be ok. You survived everything they did to you. You must be tough, you'll be fine." She flinched again. Her body felt foreign, wrong. He took off the tatters of his shirt and pressed her hand to his chest. "You feel that? That's a heart, just like yours. Just like anyone else. You're still human."  
"I'm not… I'm…"  
"You're just a human with something extra. We call it anthro-dragon."  
"We?"  
"There's others. I told you. Think, Marvel's X-men. There's a few of us, all slightly different. You're not alone. You don't have to be afraid." She looked at him, usually blue eyes gone orange, but his stayed green as emeralds.  
"So… what happens now?"  
"Well, I guess I steal away with you into the night and we go on like unknown heroes yet to become heroic" She gave half a laugh.  
"I think I like the sound of that."  
"Well then…" He stood and held a hand out to her. "… Allow me." She gave a half laugh and took his hand, getting to her feet a little unsteadily. "You know, you are beautiful." She blushed. "Come on then, come join our motely crew, come with me."  
"Ok… Hey Hiccup…"  
"Yeah…"  
"I'm Astrid." He smiled and pulled her to him again.  
"I like that." And with a flash of black wings, he swept her away into the night.


	5. What took you so long?

**This is short one based on an episode of race to the edge that gave me hiccstrid feels. I've written this scene from both their perspectives. Nothing special but I hope you enjoy it. I'll be writing more drabbles soon.**

Drabble 5 -What took you so long?

He had never felt more terrified in his life. She was nowhere, and then he saw her. And within seconds, she was slipping into the dark abyss beneath the rough and raging seas. He couldn't lose her, he wouldn't. He yelled and dived from Toothless without a moment's hesitation and into the ocean to bring her back. The Gods would not take her from him yet. He swam with all his might and grabbed her under her arms and pulled her up, heading frantically for the surface and Toothless.

They were in the air and he screamed frantically at her, desperate for a sign that was alive, that she would wake. "Astrid! Astrid!" He held her secure in his arms, longing to see those blue sapphires gaze up at him again. 'Don't take her from me. You can't. I can't lose her. Not now. Give her back to me. Bring her back. Milady, milady, come back to me.' He pleaded silently, he prayed to each God to let her be ok.  
She blinked. 'Oh thank the gods' Those beautiful blue orbs were looking at him again.  
"What took you so long?" She asked him. Hiccup was too relieved to answer. He pulled her up tight and hugged her. His heart hammered painfully in his chest.

"Oh thank Thor!" he exclaimed as he held her. She blacked out again. Hiccup flew back as fast as he could, he was terrified to lose her. The others found him part way back and they all rushed her back to the safety of the edge. Hiccup would not let her go. He carried her up into her hut to lay her in her bed. Only when he was satisfied she was going to be alright did he let the others come in, waited with pounding hearts for her to awaken.

 _Where was he? He'd know something was wrong. But it had been hours… surely he should have come for her by now? The rain had started and the oceans began to roil. She clung desperately to the piece of wood, praying he'd find her soon. The weather grew worse and the seas grew rougher. Astrid was exhausted from her efforts to stay afloat. But she had to stay awake. If she didn't, she would surely drown.  
Time kept passing. Where was Hiccup? She felt truly afraid, she really might die out here, her beloved Stormfly might die. 'Come on, Hiccup. Where's my heroic dragon rider?' Frightened though she was, the one thing she knew was Hiccup would not give up. He'd come for her. She could count on him. That she knew. If anyone could find her, he would. And he would. He would save her. He would… he would…_

 _Exhaustion dragged her down, she tried to pull herself up but she had no more energy. The waves sloshed over her head and the sea swallowed her. The world was grower ever blacker. For one shining moment, she saw Hiccup's face coming for her. Then, he was gone._

 _A voice, a voice was calling to her. Desperate. Frightened. It was screaming her name. A truly pained and desperate cry, begging her to awake. Astrid flicked open her eyes.  
It was him. He had come for her. She knew he would. He always came for her. He would always find her. He was her heroic dragon rider. He was Hiccup.  
She gave a small smile.  
"What took you so long?"_


	6. You May Kiss the Bride or Whatever

**Saw this as an idea on Tumblr and it stuck. But it didn't come out in words quite like I imagined. Someone else might do it better, but I tried!**

 **You May Kiss the Bride or Whatever**

The doors of Meade Hall flew open and the village all stood from their seats, turning to look back as she made her grand entrance. Stormfly walked proudly down the aisle and sat opposite Toothless, watching the back herself.  
Hiccup stared, both anxious and excited.  
Light beamed from behind, throwing her into silhouette as though the gods themselves had beamed her down from Valhalla. Hiccup let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding as the doors closed behind her.  
Standing proud and radiant, Astrid smiled down the aisle at him. She had always been beautiful but today she had outdone herself, even the goddess Freyja would envy her beauty today.  
Her dress was simplistic in design, woven from fine exotic fabrics Johann had bought, golden embroidery making elegant twisting patterns across the bodice. A pure white fur shrug around her shoulders for warmth. She carried a bouquet unlike any other before. Nadder spines stuck up admist a handful of thorny roses, reminding Hiccup of Astrid herself. Beautiful beyond compare, but deadly too.  
She didn't walk down the aisle. She glided. As swift as a dragon on the wing, she came down towards him. He smiled a wide, gap-toothed, crooked smile. Such joy and excitement, he could not recall.  
She joined him, taking her place by his side and they turned to face Gobber, who was to marry them. Behind them, Hiccup's mother cried softly, smiling and proud. Behind Astrid stood Heather and Ruffnut, both looking rather beautiful themselves. Eret too stood with the girls, smiling and wiping away a tear as he watched.  
Behind Hiccup stood a weeping Fishlegs, a beaming Tuffnut and Snotlout who was muttering about dust in his eyes.  
Astrid smiled broadly at him and they stood, waiting to take their vows.  
"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered to… to…" Gobber sniffed, eyes streaming as he looked at the pair. "Gah, I'm so proud of you boy." Hiccup smiled and nodded. He just hoped Gobber wouldn't tell embarrassing stories tonight after a few tankards of mead. "Anyway, like I was sayin' we're gathered here to… to see Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, ch..ch…chief of the Hoo…Hooligan tribe…" He was struggling, Hiccup could tell. "… And Astrid Hof…Hofferson as they make official their marr…" Gobber broke down.  
He sobbed heavily and couldn't get any further words from his mouth. A gentle Fishlegs steered him off the raised platform and Valka took his arm and soothed him as she led him back to a seat beside her. Tuffnut though.  
Tuffnut had strode confidently up before the couple and coughed to bring attention back to them.  
"I had a suspiscion this particular wedding might be too emotionally moving for our dear Gobber. And so, in preparation should he be incapacitated by his own tears, I completed my training and became ordained and able to perform the marriage." He told the congregation proudly.  
"Oh gods." Astrid and Hiccup murmured.  
"Yes exactly!" Tuff said before opening his arms wide and staring up to the heavens. "Oh gods above, we ask that you may bless this union of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, chief of the Hooligan Tribe and Dragon Master of all dragon masters," 'Here we go' Thought Hiccup "And Astrid Hofferson the Fearless, fierce warrior and great dragon trainer. Bless their union and grant them children!" Both turned red at this suggestion. Tuff then snapped his focus back to them.  
"Hiccup, Astrid, I have known you both all my life and I always knew… Ok maybe I didn't, I mean I don't think any of us saw this coming until Hiccup trained the dragons… But I digress I digress!" He said hurriedly as Hiccup glared and raised an eyebrow.  
"Hiccup, Astrid, I have known you all my life and now as you stand before me, a couple ready to take their vows, I think of everything we've been through together. All the fights, the dragons, the adventures and misadventures. Ah good times… But, when I think back over it, I realise, you have always been a team. A couple. Even before you were ready to admit it. You stick by each other and constantly watch out for the other. She doesn't punch anyone else that way. And those stupid braids… You're all hers now Hiccup. Even your dragons know it!" Hiccup wished Tuffnut would hurry up.  
"You two are a harmony like no other. Completing each other, making the other better and stronger. You belong together. So now, I say to you, Astrid, make your vows unto Hiccup." Astrid rolled her eyes at him but smiled facing Hiccup.  
"Hiccup, you know I'm not great with the romantic-y stuff. So I'll keep this short and sweet. I will always save your ass when you try something stupid. I will be your voice of reason when you are unsure. I will be your warrior when you are weak. I will always put those stupid braids in your hair, and I will always give you an affectionate punch when you deserve it. I will always fight beside you. I will always support you in everything you do, and question you when I think it's dumb. But I'll still follow you anywhere. I will be your rock in the storm. I pledge myself unto you, Hiccup. From now until eternity, I am yours." She finished and Ruffnut passed forward a golden ring in which Gobber had specially forged two dragons that twisted together. Astrid smiled at Hiccup widely and slipped the ring upon his finger.  
Tuffnut wiped a tear as Gobber gave a huge sob. "Oh you guys. Ok ok, Hiccup, now make your vows unto Astrid."  
"Astrid, there is more to say than I can possibly fit into this moment. There are more words than I can possibly express. I feel more than I can possibly explain. But I'll give it my best shot. You are my warrior. My greatest supporter. If I'm going to do something stupid or reckless, you always make sure I never do it alone. If only to say 'I told you so' after. You're the only one I ever wanted. The only one I will ever want or need. And to you I make these promises. I will take care of you even when you insist you don't need taking care of. I will spend sleepless nights with you should we blessed with a child. I will always think you more beautiful than the goddess Freyja herself. I will always protect you in my own Hiccup way. I will always do stupid things just so you can save my ass. I promise that I will not only be a good leader to my people, but a good husband to you. A worthy husband of such a goddess, a Valkyrie, a warrior. I will be as good of a father as I can be. I will make mistakes, I will. But I know that as long as I have you, we can work through them. As long as I have you, there is nothing I cannot do. I pledge myself unto you, milady. From now until eternity, Astrid, I am yours." Fishlegs presented Hiccup with a slightly smaller gold ring, a perfect match to the one Astrid had given him. Hiccup took it and carefully placed it on Astrid's finger, holding onto both her hands and beaming brightly. They turned to look at Tuff who smiled and sniffed.  
"Awww man. Moments like these…" He pumped a fist on his chest. "Oh great Odin and Freyja! These two have now taken their vows and pledge themselves to one another. We ask that you bless this union!" He gave another sniff. "Ladies and gentlemen, dragons and Vikings, it is now my great pleasure to declare Hiccup and Astrid husband and wife!" He announced to great cheers. He looked back at Hiccup and Astrid, trying hard not to cry or look sappy.  
"You may kiss the bride or whatever." He said in as casual a manner as he could.  
Hiccup didn't need telling twice. He pulled Astrid by her waist to him and kissed her firmly.  
The congregation erupted, dragons roared and Gobber cried. Snotlout cried too. And finally Tuff cried, hugging the newly weds tightly.  
Hiccup and Astrid just smiled and laughed. It was a perfectly unpredictable wedding. They planned, they went for it, and nothing went quite as expected. But that was what made it theirs.


	7. Before we were Monsters

Drabble seven – Before we were Monsters

 _A kind of follow up but prequel to drabble four – Monsters. As was requested. Might be more after. But here's the prequel thing.  
_  
He hadn't meant for it to happen. It was an accident. But it had happened. And now he paid the price.  
He couldn't bring himself to do it. But what other choice did he have? They approached him. The word was on their lips again and again. He didn't want to listen. He didn't want to lose control. They kept coming. Their words were cruel and mocking.  
His skin tingled.  
Not here. Not here. Not in front of all those people.  
They kept coming, pushing him nearer and nearer to the wall.  
Fight or flight.  
Either would result in a very bad outcome.  
 _Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let them know. Make one wrong move and everyone will know_.  
They were chanting at him, mocking. He hated them. All of them. He wanted to make them pay for taunting him. But he could never let them see.  
He wanted to escape. But even then he risked exposure.  
His spine tingled, there was a painful ache between his shoulder blades.  
No. No no no no!  
He looked around desperately for an escape.  
They taunted him endlessly.  
Bad move. The anger inside was bubbling. But he had to keep it inside.  
"Coward! Looking for somewhere to run? There's nowhere to go!" They taunted. He could escape. Easily. But he'd expose himself.  
"Come on little Hiccup. You want to talk trash to the big man then you'd better be ready to fight him too."  
Hiccup backed away further still, his back against the wall.  
They kept coming.  
Instinct was taking over him.  
They stepped closer.  
He growled.  
"Did you seriously just growl at me? Haha.. Little freak."  
"Little Hiccup, time to fight. Little Hiccup, time to fight. Little Hiccup, time to fight." They chanted over and over. Hiccup covered his ears, yelling in frustration as he tried to block them out, to keep IT inside.  
"Little Hiccup, time to fight. Little Hiccup, time to fight…"  
The biggest bully of the lot stepped forwards cracking his knuckles smugly.  
Hiccup couldn't contain it anymore.  
He stepped closer.  
Hiccup let it go.  
He threw his arms down from by his head and let out a screeching roar so loud the others were shaken where they stood. His eyes flickered and the wide frightened green eyes shifted… Still green but his pupils narrowed to slits. Along his skin black scales began to emerge. But it wasn't until they began to dot his neck and face that they saw.  
They screamed.  
Some ran.  
He stayed standing. Too freaked out to move. The little Hiccup freak was beyond a freak now.  
Hiccup's slitted gaze lifted to stare at his opponent and he barred his teeth, nails on his hands lengthening and darkening to become black claws.  
The boy stumbled back.  
Hiccup stepped towards him. The skin of his back rippled and bubbled as though something were trying to break through from underneath.  
Hiccup opened his mouth and prepared to blast.  
"Hiccup no!" His father came running over and grabbed him in a bear hug before bundling the angry child into the car.  
Hiccup squirmed and struggled all the way, but his father kept him calm, watching as his boy went between states.  
He'd been like this longer than Stoick could remember. At first he hadn't noticed. It wasn't until Hiccup got older that the signs began to manifest. The slits for pupils, the claws, the scales…  
But the older he got, the worse it got. Hiccup struggled more and more to keep the creature inside. They had to be so careful.  
They'd have to move again now. Hiccup had been seen.  
He didn't know what he'd do with him. What could he do? The boy was plagued by a creature within. And with each passing day, it grew stronger. He held his boy tight trying to calm him.  
Hiccup struggled and cried.  
It hurt. Stoick knew it did. Every time it happened it hurt his boy.  
"I'm a monster!" He wailed. And again, Stoick promised him he wasn't. That he was unique. But not a monster.

The move had been good. They'd moved out to a house in the middle of nowhere and Stoick schooled his boy from home. They lived off the land and Hiccup had nothing to fear. He was growing up fast and before Stoick knew it, his young frightened boy was gone. The teenager who had tantrums was fading fast. His seventeen year old was turning eighteen.  
It was only them to celebrate. But that didn't matter. They made a cake, and Hiccup's favourite meal. They went fishing down by the lake, and Hiccup couldn't resist using his claws to snatch the fish clean out of the water.  
They day had been going so well. So well.  
Then it happened.  
A visitor came, someone his father knew. A scientist type. His father had nothing to do with him since he became something of a war lord. Providing dangerous weapons in war and charging great amounts.  
He came to speak to Stoick about something. Stoick was angry that he'd found him in the middle of nowhere. But to keep the peace and prevent suspicion, he was polite and handed over an old file about an experiment the man had conducted with Stoick on monkeys. There was nothing special about it so he had no concerns about handing it over.  
But Hiccup walked in at the wrong moment. He apologised hurriedly and exited but he'd been seen. Stoick was thankful Hiccup had looked normal… but he didn't like the look on Drago's face.  
Drago had left without a fuss. But things got worse.  
The moon was bright and filled the rooms with its silver light. Hiccup was taking a shower when the light of the moon shone through, bathing his flesh in its beam. The moon had never caused Hiccup a problem before so he thought nothing of it.  
But then the scales started to form across his skin. His whole body began to ache and again his nails became claws. His ears changed this time too, twitching, listening. His back rippled again, boiling like water and Hiccup screamed as at last, whatever was under the surface broke free.  
Stoick ran up the stairs, hearing his boy yell. Hiccup stumbled from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel trying to hold it in. But Stoick knew he couldn't. His eyes were still Hiccup's. But his body belonged to the creature. He still had human form. But he was speckled with black shiny scales. From the mop of messy auburn hair were two large protruding ears and from his back two huge black wings had erupted. There were smatterings of blood on the floor and Hiccup screamed in pain as he tried to contain his inner creature.  
Down his back appeared bolder, more protruding scales, like subtle spines down his back, each was smooth and rounded in a semi-circle. But the changing was not complete, Hiccup wept and fought it, apologising to his dad over and over again.  
"It's ok son… it's ok." With a terrible cry of pain a tail forced it's way out of Hiccup body and tumbled down to the floor where it swished, stretching out. An extraordinary tail – it had two fin like things on it that folded in and out like a fan. But Stoick barely had time to register this as his son crumpled to the floor from the effort of fighting against it.  
Stoick dropped to his knees, desperate to hold his son and comfort him. But Hiccup was frightened.  
"No! No stay away from me! I'm a monster! Keep away!" He screamed.  
"You're not… Hiccup…" But Hiccup panicked he crashed around, breaking things and knocking them over with his wings and tail. It only panicked him more. He tried to retreat to the bathroom, to lock himself in until it passed. Stoick knocked on the door, begging his son to let him in. Hiccup tried to be normal. He tried to dress himself again. But it was too small in here. He was frightened. He didn't want to hurt anyone.  
The window smashed and Stoick saw his boy leap out of it. He tried to fly but was not yet strong enough. Stoick ran outside too. Following his son's footprints, and tail swipes, through the snow.  
When he found Hiccup, he was in a hollow. There was a thick and heavy fog around and Hiccup was fighting against himself.  
"Stay back! I'm a monster!" He screamed when he saw Stoick coming. Stoick kept his voice gentle and low, holding a hand out and moving slowly towards him.  
"You're not a monster, Hiccup. You're my son." He said softly. "You're my son. And I love you. Come back home Hiccup. You're safe."  
Hiccup was whimpering and breathing deeply. There was something in the air that Stoick didn't like. He had to get Hiccup out of here.  
"Hiccup come home. It's your dad. Come on son." He pleaded. Hiccup was holding his head, pulling at his new ears. Stoick recognised the signs. The lack of control. When all that power and energy built up. When all that pain had to go somewhere.  
"Hiccup, let it go. You're not a monster. Come home. You're my son. Please Hiccup…" He pleaded, the need more urgent. But for the first time ever, Stoick knew his voice was lost. For the first time, he couldn't get through to his son. Hiccup struggled against it, trying to keep himself in control. His hands made fists. Stoick watched in despair.  
Hiccup's eyes were slits. But still he fought. But finally, Stoick saw that he couldn't control it anymore.  
Hiccup screeched his roar and his fists opened and the purple blast burst through the hollow and Stoick was knocked off his feet.  
Hiccup seemed to awaken.  
"Dad? Dad!" He ran over but Stoick's breath was going fast. Hiccup sobbed.  
"I'm so sorry dad… I'm so sorry…" He wailed, tearing at his flesh, trying to end it. To kill the beast. Stoick grabbed his wrist.  
"No… You're my boy… My son… Not a monster… my… my… son…" And Stoick moved no more. Leaving a screaming Hiccup in the hollow.

******

They came with the tray, ready to take more samples. But he was ready. He was not a lab experiment. He was not going to be their prisoner. Their pet. He stayed slumped, apparently entirely human. But he had learned much in the past six months. And he could control it.  
They opened the door to his cell. They called it his room. It was all white with a bed. And it locked from the outside.  
Hiccup stayed motionless, they set down the tray on the small table and began preparing the needles. Another came to strap him into the leather cuffs attached to his bed, designed to hold him in place whilst they took their samples. From his blood, his bone marrow… Hiccup waited until they secured him and then he began to focus. They came over, ready to take blood first and Hiccup unfurled his fists.  
Both scientists were knocked off their feet, crashing to the floor unconscious. Hiccup broke free of the leather bindings with sheer strength. The scales erupted over his skin, sending the tranquilisers the men fired bouncing off him. He remained entirely human otherwise. They barred his way and Hiccup built up the plasma blast in his hands, sending it blasting into them like a bowling ball into skittles. He walked without fear and approached the control desk. With his claws he slashed it, releasing all the doors and windows. Then Hiccup rolled his head, gritting his teeth as his wings and tail unfurled. Without further hesitation, he sent colossal blasts everywhere, setting the place alight before flying up and out of a window, disappearing into the night.

*******

Hiccup hated being here, but it was his duty to save them. They'd been mistreated. Beaten battered and bruised, all the world over. And he had to get them out. Back at his house in the country, three rescued hybrids already lived. A frightened boy from Denmark nicknamed Fishlegs, and two boisterous twins from Germany known as Ruff and Tuff. Hiccup was back in the states now. Ohio. Here was yet another facility in which the hybrid was being abused. By now, Hiccup had mastered breaking and entering these places. Escaping with an unruly, abused and frightened other? That was always the harder part.  
Hiccup let the creature breathe the air, scenting the hybrid. His eyes slitted and the dragon growled. Known as the Night Fury, Hiccup rescued hybrids and bought them back to a house he'd built in the country. There he taught them to control their dragon, to use it properly. He taught them to understand and accept it. _"We are not monsters."_ He taught them time and time again.  
Moving with the night, Hiccup slipped into the facility unnoticed. The soft beat of his wings mistaken for a brief gust of wind. Small brief blasts were enough to take out any guards in his way.  
Once in, Hiccup quickly located the hybrid. Again, another around his own age. It seemed their generation had been dotted with rare individuals. Most of whom it seemed, the dragon had been dormant until either they turned eighteen.  
This hybrid was putting up quite the resistance. He yelled and cursed at them. An attitude on him that showed he was fairly cocky and arrogant. People in firesuits approached his cell. Hiccup had to question why. Then the hybrid set his whole body aflame and Hiccup's eyes widened. Ok, now it made sense. But the fire produced by the hybrid was burning the material. It seemed they only had minutes to take samples. It was time to act.  
Hiccup sent small blasts down to the guards and then fired a blast at the cell door, and another at the lights above.  
They were plunged into darkness. The hybrid's flame went out. Hiccup sent out a special blast that bounced back to him as sound, giving him a clear image of what was happening. He could still see.  
The hybrid was cautiously pushing on his cell door as the scientists panicked. Hiccup swept down silently and took them out one by one.  
The hybrid sensed his presence at lit fires in his hands.  
"Come out whoever you are! I'm not scared!" He shouted. Hiccup landed swiftly behind him. He turned around shocked and stared as Hiccup stood from his crouched position. Black wings folded behind him and eyes focused on the hybrid who stood at least a head shorter than him.  
"You don't need to be scared of me anyway."  
"Who are you?" The hybrid demanded. Hiccup sent a plasma blast over his shoulder, taking out a guard. The hybrid had wide nervous eyes as he looked at him.  
"I am the Night Fury. And I'm here to offer you a hand in escaping."  
"I don't need your help."  
"Clearly. But as you can see, you're not alone. And I have a place where others like us live. Where we train. We learn to control the dragon."  
"I don't need training!"  
"Perhaps… but it's away from them." He gestured to the scientists passed out by their instruments. The hybrid considered for a moment.  
"Ok fine… but just for a little while." Hiccup grabbed him and they flew out into the freedom of the night.

******

The house was growing with each hybrid. After rescuing Snotlout, the hybrid who could set himself aflame, things had been rather quiet. But Hiccup always kept tabs on these places. And to his horror, when he woke up one grey morning, he discovered the very man who had taken him, had taken a girl.  
She fought them hard, but she appeared to be all human. Hiccup looked for the warning signs, but if she was hybrid, the dragon in her veins had not stirred.  
He kept watch of her for days. She wasn't the first human he'd seen bought in. But the others had all died very quickly. It was something that pained Hiccup endlessly.  
They took boys and girls from the streets. Youngsters who would not be missed. Youngsters you were tough.  
This girl though. She survived.  
They put her through hell but she kept fighting. Kept living. But it seemed their experiment had failed.  
Hiccup was working on a plan to extract her, return her home. But since she was human, he could not be seen to be what he was.  
Everything changed one evening a couple of weeks later. The screen on which the facility was shown was suddenly alight with fire. Hiccup jerked upright from his slump in the chair as a blast ripped through the place. In the fire he saw a black silhouette. The girl. But she was fighting as he had fought. He knew the symptoms. And sure enough he saw the dragon beginning to emerge. There was no time. He dropped everything and ran. She would need him. Perhaps more than the others.  
Drago had her and it was time Hiccup took her away.

 **Please review with opinions and thoughts! Or any other fic ideas. If people like this, I might do another follow up to Monsters.**


	8. Pound it While it's Hot

**I wrote this a while back. I've imagined this happening a million times since the riders first discovered Gronkcle Iron back in Defenders of Berk and Gobber said the line 'you know what I always say, pound it while it's hot!'**

 **I just hope I did my imagination justice.**

 **Smut warning**

Drabble 8 – Pound it while it's hot

The forge was hot. It was always hot.  
But it was different today.  
Hiccup fumbled to shift position as Astrid straddled his waist. Hungry frantic mouths searching for the other. Hands clawed and gripped at fabric.  
Time was short. Gobber would be back soon.

It wasn't like he meant for it to happen. It just kind of did.  
He was working in the forge, pounding the metal. It was hot, he was sweating and then Astrid turned up.  
She'd bitten her lip and that was pretty much the end of it.  
Everything else was forgotten and he had grabbed her and kissed her, pinning her against the side of one of the worktops.  
She got handsy, he reciprocated. They both knew they didn't have long and bless the gods for this heatwave, Astrid didn't have her leggings on.

Hiccup pulled himself free of his pants and pulled Astrid's skirt a little higher. There was no time to waste. He plunged inside her without warning and she cried out loudly. Hiccup prayed no one heard. He didn't hold back. He went hard and fast right from the first second. Astrid gripped the worktop, nails scraping along the wood as she tried to stay stable. She was panting hard, his name a hushed breathless whisper on her lips.  
It excited him to have her like this. It only made him go harder.  
It only made her more breathless.  
He sucked on her neck, leaving a dark mark. She'd have to cover that or her parents would have a fit. She dragged her nails down his freckled back hard, leaving red lines in their wake. Hiccup groaned at the sensation and pushed deeper as he did so.

Astrid was sweating and breathless under him, he was equally as sweaty but he didn't let up. He continued with the same momentum. Driving her harder and faster until at last she gave a sharp cry and climaxed around him.  
That was it for Hiccup. It was the final push he needed to climax himself.  
They remained joined, panting hard for a minute, foreheads touching. Then they heard the clatter symbolising Gobber's return.  
They hurriedly pulled apart and tried to look presentable. As Gobber walked in Astrid hurriedly walked out, blushing slightly as she said a rushed goodbye.  
Gobber watched her go and then looked back at Hiccup with a raised eyebrow.  
"What?" Hiccup said, trying to act natural. Gobber just smirked and shrugged.  
"Ye know what I always say. Pound it while it's hot."


	9. A Hero is Forever

**Following the Race to the Edge Episode - Family on the Edge, I felt that I needed to write this. (I haven't watched the final two epsiodes so please no spoilers if any of this information does not fit.) If you have not watched that episode and plan to, this will contain spoilers.**

Drabble 9 – A Hero is Forever

It didn't seem right. It was cold and wet. No one had their usual fire. He stood out in the rain. He was oblivious to the cold water drenching him.  
He barely felt the physical cold against the cold inside. He knew he wasn't alone out here.  
Heather's figure was a silhouette in the dark. But it was not the time to comfort her. Nor his place.

"It's not your fault you know." He didn't need to turn around to know it was Astrid. "He made his choice."

"I should have trusted him"

"You did what felt right."

"But I didn't. As soon as he said it I doubted myself. My gut said he was genuine. To trust him. I didn't. I doubted him. I doubted me. And it cost him his life. Could have cost everyone their lives."

He felt her hand on his shoulder.

"It didn't though. He saved us all. He died with honour and courage. He died a hero. That's more than anyone believed of him. And he could do that because you believed in him."

He shook his head.

"No, Astrid. He did that for Heather. And he died because I was a fool who led her, you and everyone else into danger."

She pulled him round to face her.

"You learn from your mistakes. You'll learn from him. He won't have died in vain. He died a hero's death."

Hiccup turned back to the sea some more. He wouldn't look her in the eye.

"Come inside, Hiccup. You're soaked, it's cold and dark…"

Again, he shook his head.

"You go on in. I'm staying."

She sighed, her hand now on his arm.

"Hiccup, please, come inside with me." Astrid pleaded.

"I can't."

"Hiccup…"

"I can't, Astrid. Not right now. I wouldn't be able to sleep."

"Then just come in and lie awake with me."

"I can't, Astrid. I'm sorry. I think I need a flight to clear my head."

"Then I'll come with…"

"Alone." He felt her sigh as much as he heard it. He sighed too and turned to her, a hand on her cheek. "I just need a bit of time. Go in, Astrid. I'll see you later, ok?"

"If you're not back in…"

"I promise, Astrid, I'll be there before you fall asleep."

"You better be."

He rested his forehead on hers.

"I will, I promise."

Satisfied, she finally walked back inside, now soaked herself. Hiccup sighed. Heather had gone in too. He found Toothless and they took off in the rain.

By the time he came back it was pitch black and hours later than planned.  
He was dripping wet, cold and drained. And Astrid was asleep. She was going to kill him in the morning. He sighed and ran a hand through his sopping hair. He should at least let her know he was back.  
Gently he brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her cheek.

"I'm back. I'm sorry I'm late… you can attack me tomorrow."

He went towards the side door and bridge that connected to his hut when he heard her stir.

"Get in the bed and I won't kill you." She mumbled.

He couldn't help a small smile. Pulling off his wet things he climbed in beside her. She just made him feel better.  
And he slept.

"Hiccup what…?"

"You were right. He died a hero. He deserved a hero's send off."

"Is this why you were so late getting back?" Hiccup shifted awkwardly. "Oh Hiccup."

"What's going on?" The others had arrived. It was time.

Hiccup sighed. "He died a hero… I thought he deserved a hero's send off."

He looked across to Dagur's body, laid on a pyre he'd been constructing all day. He somehow looked smaller in death. Less intimidating. His battered body just look tired… but he looked peaceful.  
They all exchanged looks and then Heather stepped forward and took his hand with a small smile.

"I agree. He's earned this. We should give him a hero's send off." She turned to the others, still holding Hiccup's hand. "He deserves this. Please guys, for me?"

They all agreed and so began the small funeral for Dagur.

"You weren't the brother I thought I wanted. But yesterday you surprised me. And I wish I had given you a chance…" Heather's voice was cracking, Hiccup squeezed her hand in reassurance and comfort. "But what's done is done. And I… I'm proud to say I'm your sister."

She couldn't go on and so Hiccup took the lead.

"Dagur, you amazed us all yesterday. Just goes to show anyone can change. I'm sorry I doubted you, brother. You were a friend, our brother, a hero. And a hero is forever."

The pyre drifted out into the still blue waters. They fired flaming arrows at it and watched it burn in the darkening skies.

Astrid then spoke funeral rites.

"May the Gods accept your soul and carry you forth to dine with your forefathers. May you find eternal rest and be at peace with yourself, knowing you saved your sister, your friends. May you be honoured in Valhalla and dine with the kings. May they sing your name so that we may hear it from the depths of Valhalla and know you have taken your place among your ancestors, the kings, the Valkyries and the Gods."

Heather was crying and she hugged Hiccup tightly as Astrid spoke. But when she finished speaking, Heather hugged her too and then sought comfort in Fishlegs' arms as she wrapped her arms around him.

Hiccup wiped his eyes too and then Astrid's arms slipped around his middle. He let his arms go around her too, not really thinking about it. Watching the pyre burn as it sailed away, he said softly,

"A hero is forever. Farewell, brother."


	10. Snoggletogg Blues

**Typed up another drabble I had written in my notebook some time back when I was struck by a brief bit of inspiration. Enjoy.**

Drabble 10 – Snoggletogg Blues

The wooden tree was up and adorned with shields; the wreaths hanging on antlers with bells were above the doors; holly and lanterns decorated buildings; and the smell of hot mead filled the cold air.  
Snoggletogg was fast approaching. Everyone was full of holiday cheer.  
Everyone that is, except the chief.

Hiccup was feeling anything but cheerful. Sure, the village was safe, and back to normal… But it was his first Snoggletogg since his father died and the gaping hole he left in Hiccup's life felt dark and cold and profound.  
He slumped slightly at his desk and rubbed his eyes with one hand. This was going to be the worst Snoggletogg ever.

And it was Drago's fault.

Drago was the reason his father was not here. Drago took his family from him. For a few brief shining minutes, they were a family. For a moment everything was going to be alright.

Then Drago ruined it.

Hiccup felt bitter and angry.  
Drago deserved to suffer. Hiccup wanted to see him suffer, to make him suffer.

But that had not worked well in the past with Viggo. Viggo nearly killed Astrid once and…

Astrid.

He still had his Astrid.

Speaking of…

The door of his hut opened and a fur covered Astrid walked in. She didn't immediately speak to him. She stoked the fire and hung her fur cape and gave Toothless an affectionate scratch first.

Hiccup could not help a small smile when he saw her.  
Drago had not taken everything from him. He had Toothless. His best friend in the world.  
He had his mother, Gobber and his friends.  
He had Astrid.  
She turned around and smiled at him, approaching him and putting her arms around his neck and over his shoulders.  
He leaned into her

"You can't stay here all holiday. The people want to see their chief. You're meant to lead the celebrations." Hiccup opened his mouth to protest. "And I need to see you. It's Snoggletogg, Hiccup. And I know you're missing your dad…" He sighed. "But Hiccup… He'd want you to celebrate."

"Astrid, what have I got to celebrate?"

She punched him in the arm.

"How about the fact that you have Toothless? That the village is safe? That your mother is here? That we got married?!" He shifted awkwardly. "Or the fact that this is our last Snoggletogg just the two of us? Next Snoggletogg we're going to have a baby with us… Is the fact you're going to be a father worth celebrating?"

Hiccup looked up at her. There was something sad in her blue eyes. He sighed again. He was such an idiot. He stood up and faced her.

"I'm sorry, Astrid. You're right. All those things are worth celebrating. Especially our marriage and the pregnancy." He placed his hands on her belly where the smallest of bumps could be felt. "I just miss him is all."

"I know you do. But instead of sitting here alone and missing him, come to the hall and raise a toast to him. We can all miss him together." He smiled weakly at her. "Do something in his honour. Something to help bury the sadness."

"Please not Yaknog." Hiccup groaned teasingly. Astrid punched him lightly and grinned. "Ah, alright. Come on, milady."

Stormfly arrived back a little unexpectedly. Hiccup looked up when she landed and stared. She had babies as expected but…  
Toothless warbled and approached.

"Oh you are kidding me… Astrid!"

"What? Oh my…"

Toothless nudged a hatchling towards Hiccup. A tiny blue and black Night Fury with a spiky tail like a Nadder.  
Astrid laughed as she held a dark blue and purple one. Hiccup laughed too, scratching the hatchling's chin.

"Toothless… You cheeky bugger! Ha… Ah bud… You really never do cease to amaze me."

"Well this is unexpected."

"Let's not tell Fishlegs or he'll be with us all holiday."

"Agreed."

"Dad would have thought this was hysterical." Hiccup said as the little hatchlings charged around, crashing into things and scrambling up anything they could get their claws into.

"He would. I guess Toothless decided since you're going to be a dad he wanted to as well!"

"Yeah…"

"Well happy Snoggletogg from Toothless and Stormfly!" Astrid laughed. Hiccup pulled her to him by her waist and rubbed Toothless on the head. Stormfly stood beside Astrid who still held one hatchling, the other two still running around their feet. All three were shades of blue.

"Looks like a blue Snoggletogg." Hiccup chuckled. He kissed Astrid on the cheek. "Happy Snoggletogg milady. And happy Snoggletogg to our little dragon family!"

He had a family here with the dragons. And growing in Astrid's belly was the beginning of their own little family.

Maybe this Snoggletogg wasn't so bad after all.


	11. Innocent

**A very short one this one. Modern AU. The idea for this came in the summer when I was on holiday in Florida with my boyfriend and he decided he wanted one of those giant colourful round lollipops. We walked back to the hotel with him eating it and we joked that the security check might see it as a weapon! And then we decided that we could just see a Hiccstrid baby using such a lollipop in just such as way. And thus, this was born. Enjoy.**

Drabble 11 – Innocent

"You spoil her."

"No I don't." She raised an eyebrow. "Ok maybe a little. But I'm allowed to! She's my little princess!"

"Hmmm…" Astrid mused.

They continued to walk back towards their house, pushing the pushchair in which their small daughter sat, sucking on a lollipop almost as big as her head. She was quiet and content as she sat there, batting big innocent green eyes.

As they arrived at their front door Hiccup bent down to lift her out of the buggy and took her inside. Astrid collapsed the pushchair and began to follow him inside as a voice called out to them. She turned back around and waved.

"Hey Snotlout, Seth! You coming in for a drink?"

"Sure! Come on, lil' man." He lifted his son up and followed Astrid inside.

Hiccup stood up and greeted Snotlout having just set down his daughter on the play-mat.

"Alright Snotlout. Hey Seth, you ok?"

Snotlout put his son down beside Cami, Hiccup and Astrid's daughter, and the adults walked into the kitchen to get drinks and chat.

The infants sat there for a while.  
Cami continued to suck on the huge round lollipop and blinked innocently. Snotlout's son watched for a bit and then began prodding Cami and making noises and saying "Smelly! Poo! Yucky!" and other such words as he did so.

Cami blinked and just sucked on the lollipop for several minutes before…

WHACK!

She suddenly smacked him hard in the face with the flat of the lollipop and then went back to sucking it.

Seth promptly burst into tears after the hit and toddled off wailing for his daddy.  
Cami just sucked on her lollipop.

The adults turned to look as Seth walked in bawling.

"What's up lil' man?" Snotlout asked, crouching to pick him up.

"She… She hit me!" He wailed. Astrid frowned and stood up. All three walked back in to where Cami sat innocent as anything, still sucking her lolly.

"She hit me!" Seth wailed again.

"Awwww… I'm sure she didn't mean to. Look at her…" Snotlout crouched down and his son stood behind him as he looked at Cami. "Big green eyes, so cute and innocent…" Cami smiled a beautiful and angelic smile at Snotlout as she sucked the lolly. He cooed.

"I wouldn't count on innocence." Astrid and Hiccup replied.

Cami just blinked at them.


	12. Music to My Ears

**The inspiration for this one came to me after watching RTTE episode 'Tone Death'. For starters - the gang singing? GOLD! My dream come true. But I was disappointed by the lack of Astrid singing! So I came up with this instead. Enjoy**

Drabble 12 – Music to my ears

Hiccup would always sing to the baby.  
He'd been singing to the baby since first learning Astrid was pregnant. He liked to sing to the baby and he was at least better than Gobber!  
He was not the only one to sing for his child. Snotlout was sat in the hall, singing to his own babe, his small son pulling at his leg.  
Tuff was singing, and not well, to Chicken.  
At another table Fishlegs was singing with his wife to their child.

Hiccup couldn't help smiling. He could still picture them all singing for a tiny baby Deathsong back when they were staying at Dragon's Edge. It was then that he first came up with the idea for Inferno. It was also the first time he had heard most people sing, except the twins, unfortunately. Despite that, it was nice to see them sing to their children.

He watched and listened for a while, even when Ruff joined Snotlout in singing, but then he left to find his own wife and baby.  
He was in the mood to sing for his baby, he liked seeding the smile on her face and her bright eyes. But as he reached the door of his hut, he was in for a surprise.

He could hear singing.

Astrid never sang. He didn't think he'd ever really heard her sing.

He cracked the door open slightly and peeked inside to see if it really was Astrid singing.

It was.

She was standing, swaying gently in her furs and long deep red, cotton dress with long, low hanging sleeves, the baby in her arms cooing. Her hair was so loosely braided it tumbled out in waves and curls with every move she made.

She was beautiful.

Hiccup smiled as he listened to her. She had a wonderful voice.

 _"…_ _And when the Night Fury calls he will come,  
Leading the way from above,  
And the dragons will roar  
and the people will call  
And you will know,  
That our alpha will always come home._

 _And he'll sing for you darling my dear,  
A song just so you know he's near,  
A tale of the truth,  
A song just for you  
For the chief protects his own,  
And our alpha will always come home."_

Hiccup couldn't stay out there anymore. Quietly, he slipped in behind her and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and smiled down at his baby girl.

"You never told me you sang." He whispered.

"You never asked." Was Astrid's response. For a moment they just stood. But when the baby began to cry, Hiccup began to sing.

She smiled at him and for the first time ever, Astrid sang with him.


	13. Monsters - Alpha

**Another part to the 'Monsters' collection since people seem to like it. Hope it is as good as the other parts.**

Drabble 13 – Monsters – Alpha

Hiccup landed outside of the house with the new anthro, Astrid. She was still a little unsteady on her feet and Hiccup did not let her go. She really was beautiful. Her scales were mostly a bright sapphire blue, a few around her eyes were a rich and iridescent purple.  
Her tail was covered in what looked like spikes. Each spike was blue and yellow and lethal. Hiccup could hardly help staring at her. But she needed more help still. She, like he once had, had clawed at herself in an attempt to rid herself of her scales. The scratches needed cleaning and treating.

"Are you alright?" He asked her as she looked around and sniffed.

"Yes… I think so… Thank you." Hiccup steered her towards the doors and led her inside the building. She was naturally curious and looked around her with every step. She also sniffed a lot. Could she pick up scents as acutely as he could detect sound?  
He led her through to their kitchen area so he could get things to clean her injuries.

"Do you mind?" He asked as he held up a wipe to tend to her cuts. She shook her head. She continued to look around her as he dabbed at the cuts and scratches.

"How did you know I was there? You said you tracked me but…"

"I monitor these different facilities where anthros have been taken. I saw you and knew I had to help."

"I'm not his first victim then?" She asked.

"He's taken humans to experiment on… They never survive for long. I thought at first you were human. So planning your extraction was difficult. Then last night I saw you on the monitor… There was no more time to waste. You were one of us. I could let you see me."

She looked away sadly.

"I was his first victim." Hiccup told her. "It's why I am careful to watch him. I know what he'll do."

She looked back at him.

"The others are his victims or others?"

"I found them in different places."

"There are five scents. Yours, and four other individual scents."

"Impressive. Yeah, there are five of us including me. Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruff and Tuff. Ruff and Tuff are siblings. Twins actually."

Astrid nodded. As she relaxed her wings disappeared and her scales faded again. She felt safe. It seemed that she'd not really encountered her full abilities before. It still scared her.

"Hiccup? Oh good you're back! We were worrying about where you'd gone." A voice said and Fishlegs appeared, Snotlout and the others close behind.

"He was worried, Hiccup. We weren't." Tuff said. "We knew you'd have good reason."

"Who is this beauty? Hello gorgeous. I'm Snotlout." He said as he slid towards Astrid. She looked mildly repulsed at his attentions. Hiccup felt a little defensive. He wasn't sure why. He presumed because she was new and vulnerable.

"That must make those two Ruff and Tuff… they look like siblings. And you must be Fishlegs." Astrid commented. Hiccup nodded.

"Ruff is the girl. Tuff the boy."

"A new anthro?" Fishlegs asked a little excited.

"Yeah."

"Oh wow! What can she do?! What kind of fire does she have?! What wingspan?! Colours?! Tail?!" Fishlegs was almost hopping as he got closer to her, investigating. Astrid hissed and moved towards Hiccup.

"Fish you're scaring her. Calm down. She's still a person. And she's just arrived. And just had her first full transformation. Back off a bit would you?" Hiccup said defensively, putting a reassuring hand on Astrid.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It's just, we're all really different and I was excited to know what you're like."

"And you'll find out in time. For now, how about you guys give her a little space. Snotlout, that's you too." Hiccup said, shooting a glare at the shorter, stockier male.  
Snotlout grumbled but did as he was told, moving away from Astrid.

"Is there anything to eat?" Astrid asked Hiccup. He could understand. Drago had never provided much in the way of food for his captives. She must be half starved.

"Sure. You fancy anything in particular?" He asked her. She shrugged.

"I usually just eat whatever I can get." She said plainly. She looked away a little uncertain. Hiccup crouched to look her in the eyes.

"Hey, everything alright?"

"I was… He… He found me on the streets. I…" Hiccup smiled reassuringly and squeezed her shoulder. She didn't need to say anymore. Drago took many youngsters from the streets. No one would miss them. Astrid was another example.

"Fish, could you grab some burgers. It's late but let's cook some up. Astrid needs food."

"So that's your name huh gorgeous? Astrid?" Snotlout commented

She rolled her eyes and looked back at Hiccup. She seemed to be figuring him out.

"I'll grab the burgers. Nice to meet you Astrid." Fishlegs said, but her eyes didn't leave Hiccup's face. It wasn't clear why she was staring at Hiccup, but she must have her reasons. Perhaps she just wasn't used to someone taking care of her.

"Fish, if you start on the food, I'll get Astrid settled." Hiccup offered

"I can do that Hiccup. I'll take Astrid…" Snotlout began but Hiccup silenced him.

"No. You can stay here. I'll take Astrid."

"But she would rather…"

"Hiccup can take me." They both looked at her.

"There, that's settled. Astrid decided herself. You stay here, Astrid let's go shall we?" She nodded and got to her feet. Hiccup helped her get her footing again and then led her around the house.

There was a lot to see and Astrid was curious about everything. He then took her to a spare room. It wasn't very exciting, but once she was settled she could personalise it however she pleased.

"This can be your room. You can come here whenever you like, and leave when you like. And we have a rule that people knock and ask to come in. So no unwanted visitors. Keeps it your private space." He said, rubbing the back of his neck as she went in and sat on the bed. "I know it's not much, but you can decorate it how you like. We make occasional trips to the town. I can pick some stuff up for you tomorrow. I mean, if you like… some new bedding… some clothes…" He said feeling a little bashful. Her clothing was tattered and burned following the incident at Drago's facility. She needed some new stuff. It was practically falling off her. Something she seemed to suddenly become very aware of.

"I err…" She wrapped her arms around herself. "I would appreciate that." She said feeling a little awkward. She'd not really noticed how little she wore. And Snotlout had seen. How awful.

He could see she felt embarrassed and he pulled his own shirt off and handed it to her without hesitation.

"Here, you can put that on for now. I know it's torn where my wings were… but I'll find you another in a bit." He offered. She gratefully accepted the shirt and pulled it over herself. She looked hard at Hiccup again, taking in what he looked like without a shirt. He had a few scars on his torso. But it was the faint line of hair from his belly button that drew her gaze, taking her gaze lower over his body.  
Hiccup laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head again as he noticed her gaze.  
"Errr do you want to come with me or stay here for a bit?" He asked her

She looked up at him, his shirt hung off one of her shoulders and her hair was tumbling loosely. Damn she looked good like that. Especially with those eyes and that smile.

"I'll come with you." She said brightly. Her eyes fell back to his chest and with a laugh he turned away.

"Come on then. I'll show you where my room is. Then I can get a shirt. And you'll know where to find me if you need me."

She got back to her feet and followed him to his room. It wasn't exactly far from hers. Just down the corridor slightly. He pulled on a fresh shirt and handed her another.

"In case you need it." She thanked him and sat down on his bed and looked around his room.

"Hey Hiccup… Those burgers are done." Fishlegs said, poking his head through the open door.

"Thanks Fish. We'll be right there." He turned back to Astrid who was holding his pillow. "Errr food is done. Shall we?" She looked up again, smiled, put down his pillow and stood.

She'd been absolutely starved. She ate all the burgers that Fishlegs had cooked for her and then ate a plate full of chips and demolished two chocolate puddings. Hiccup was not that surprised. She'd probably not had a decent meal for years maybe.  
Hiccup lay in his bed with his arms behind his head thinking about the events of that evening. He probably should be sleeping… but he couldn't. Not yet anyway. He wondered if Astrid was ok. This was all new to her. And transforming for the first time was always unsettling. Especially after what she'd gone through. He hoped she would be comfortable in the bed. He had considered going to check on her… But she would find him if she needed him. Right?

Astrid tossed in her sleep. Nightmares plagued her. She kept reliving her time in the facility. She kept seeing all that fire and those wings at her back. She kept turning. So much fire… There was so much fire. So much fire. She couldn't control it. And everything ached and hurt.  
She screamed.  
And her eyes flew open.  
Fire.  
There was fire.  
She screamed again.

Hiccup charged down the corridor and into her room. He ran in without knocking, it was an emergency. He ran through the fire as the others appeared at the door. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close.

"Astrid. It's ok. Shhhh it's ok. I'm here. You're safe. I've got you. They can't hurt you. It's alright." He soothed, keeping her held tight. Fishlegs began putting out the fire… with very little help from the others. Astrid trembled in Hiccup's arms and cried.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm a monster." She cried into his chest. Hiccup tipped her chin up to face him, frowning.

"No. No you're not. Don't you ever think that. I've told you, you are not a monster. You are beautiful. And amazing. You're just new to all this. You aren't in control yet. But you will be. Ok? Don't you ever think you're a monster." He told her firmly. The others just stared.  
Astrid trembled again and collapsed into his chest. "Come on, you can't stay in here now. Fishlegs, can you make sure this is all out? Everyone back to bed then."

Hiccup then carried Astrid to his room and laid her down on his bed, pulling the covers over her.

"You'll be ok in here."

"Don't leave me. Please?"

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay here ok?" He assured her, stroking her hair, crouched down so he was at eye level with her. She shifted in the bed to make space. He looked at her uncertainly.

"Then stay with me." He wasn't sure about it, but she was asking. So he slipped beneath the covers to join her. She curled into his arms and he held her. Something about it felt right. He couldn't explain it. "Thank you." Astrid whispered. He held her tighter. A few scales appeared on his body but neither of them worried about it.

"You're welcome." She fell asleep soon after. So did Hiccup. Neither stirred for the rest of the night.

Astrid proved to be a truly remarkable individual. She'd only been there a week, but she learned fast. She could control her powers already, and use them to devastating effect when in the training ring.  
She'd also got the suss on the others very quickly. Especially Snotlout who persistently flirted with her. Much to the annoyance of Hiccup. On this particular day though, after he flirted with her, Astrid dropped a bombshell.

"You know you have no real right to court me like this."

"Errr what."

"Your flirting. You've no right. The alpha has first rights to any female."

"Alpha?" Fishlegs asked.

"How do you know I'm not alpha?" Snotlout demanded.

"Scent. You each give off different scents. They identify the individual but also their place in the pack."

"Huh?" Hiccup queried looking at Fishlegs in confusion. They'd be learning everything about their dragon halves. But they had no idea of a dominance or hierarchy within their group.

"Determining the omega is harder because you're all fairly equal. But the alpha gives a very clear scent. Surely it's obvious who is alpha?" She said, a little surprised they hadn't noticed.

"So who is alpha?" Hiccup asked.

"You of course. You're the leader of the group, you protect everyone, you go to rescue new ones. And no one dares defy your orders even if they don't like them." She told them, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That makes sense!" Fishlegs exclaimed. "But what did you mean about alpha having rights to a female?"

"Hiccup's alpha… and his scent lately is showing more pheromones. He's the dominant male. He has first choice of a mate. And since he gets defensive over me and shows an interest in me… you can't make a move on me." Snotlout stared.

"I'm not…! I don't…" Hiccup protested

"You do. And your behaviours and scent show that. But it's ok." Astrid then unexpectedly kissed Hiccup. "I'm receptive to your advances. Just not his." She told him with a grin. "You know where to find me Hiccup." She told him with a wink and walked away leaving them all dumbfounded.

 **Please do review and I am still open to requests for drabbles. I can't promise I'll do them all but you might suggest something that I just have to write!**


	14. Dancing and Dreaming

**I apologise. This isn't great but my mojo is down. I also apologise for a lack of writing. My workload has increased at uni and so I'm unlikely to update much to any fic for a while.**

Drabble 14 – Dancing and Dreaming

On your toes. Step. Step. Twirl. TOES!

Astrid is used to the reprimanding. But she keeps trying. She focuses, takes in a deep breath and lifts her arms as she moves onto the tips of her toes.

The music starts and Astrid lets it flow through her. Like a tree in the wind.

She moves.

And then it's almost natural. She pirouettes, and dances across the stage.

She never makes a sound.

Her blue ballet dress is elegant and sweet. Dainty.

He smiles.

He knows she's anything but dainty and sweet outside of this hall.

He can picture her in her cropped jeans and crop top. Her beat up trainers. Her hair down and wild not in a neat and pristine bun.

Astrid is the most badass girl he knows.

But in here, she's graceful.

She's beautiful. So elegant.

She moves as freely as the river.

With all the elegance of a swan.

Silent in her movements.

But her movements tell stories that words couldn't.

Hiccup watches her move to the music.

She doesn't know he's watching her.

He's the only one who knows she does ballet.

It was never her choice. Her parents wanted it. She's been coming here for years.

She's not the most natural of all the girls, but she does dances that are even more exquisite.

She stumbles and her feet hit the ground with a thump.

The teacher snarls and calls a break.

Hiccup tentatively approaches her.

"You looked amazing."

"Thanks, but it wasn't. You heard her. What are you doing anyway? I didn't know you were coming." She asks him.

"I like to watch you dance."

"It's hardly a dance. It's a stomp apparently. I keep trying, but the music… the rhythm… It's just not me."

"Maybe you just need your own song."

"My styles of songs usually don't fit ballet." She says with a raised eyebrow.

Hiccup chuckles. This is true. It's not like she listens to heavy metal, but it's not really ballet style anyway. He walks over to the piano.

"Maybe it's about something new."

He takes a seat and begins to play. Hiccup had learned piano from childhood. But like Astrid with her ballet, it wasn't something he shared much. He was teased enough.

Astrid smiles at him as he begins to play. She doesn't know what he's playing, but the music feels familiar. Like she's known it all her life.

It makes her think of him. Of them.

Of lazy days in the meadows among the flowers under the sun whilst Toothless plays.

Of splashing in the streams with him.

Of counting stars side by side, in the dark and quiet watching the world go by.

Of stolen kisses in quiet moments.

Of laughter and fun.

Of green eyes staring into blue.

Of the freckles on his face that she can never count.

Astrid begins to dance.

It's not choreographed. It's not necessarily what her teacher wants.

But it flows.

This is natural.

She lets herself move to Hiccup's music. To his song.

She imagines flying through the skies, touching clouds as she reaches above her.

She imagines soaring under lights that dance.

A romantic flight.

She pictures those lights dancing in the sky. And she dances among them.

And it's beautiful.

With Hiccup, things make sense when they never have.

Where usually her spins result in imbalance and a stomp, they spin smoothly and endlessly.

She can dance as though she were a professional.

Her legs move with the music, not with her thought.

She's not on a stage any more.

They're in the sky under those lights.

Hiccup is playing their song.

And she dances.

Then the music ends, the dance finishes, and the sky and lights fade.

Astrid relaxes and looks over to Hiccup with a smile.

"See, you just needed the right song."

"I just needed you." She replies.


	15. The Intentions of our Monsters (Monsters

**Here we go. The next instalment of Monsters. SMUT/NSFW/MATURE CONTENT WARNING!  
I really hope this comes out ok!**

Drabble 15 – The Intentions of our Monsters

Over the last few weeks, Hiccup had noticed Astrid being very… flirtatious? Was that even the right word? Since her revelation that within the group there was a clear alpha, and stating that she could pick up the change in scent showing his pheromones, she'd been fairly open and obvious about her own intentions for him.

Hiccup had been trying to figure out exactly what his own intentions were.  
They had researched plenty regarding their dragon halves, but they had never even considered investigating the impact their dragon halves might have in terms of… procreating… sex… attraction.  
It hadn't been a problem before!  
Astrid's ability to detect such scents so acutely had inspired them to start studying it.  
They couldn't be sure but it seemed all their dragon halves could detect to some extent who was alpha and accepted as such. But Astrid appeared to be the only one to pick it up so strongly, to identify everything much more easily and from a distance. She also appeared to understand it better than they did.

Hiccup wasn't sure what his intentions were. If what Astrid said was true, certainly his dragon half had very clear intentions for her. Hiccup was attracted to her, there was no denying that. But was he going to just give in to the intentions of his inner dragon?  
It was hard not to sometimes.  
Astrid was less than subtle.  
She would flash her tail at him, raise it and waggle it. Even if he hadn't unleashed the dragon at that moment, it always came to the surface then. It was an invitation to mate.  
And his inner dragon had no intentions of resisting or rejecting her invitation.  
The human half though, that wanted to do things right.  
Astrid though, she seemed quite content to be as flirty as her dragon. She was more than happy to make the invitation plain to the human as much as the dragon.  
Today though, today Hiccup was considering just giving in.

Astrid had been with them a while, but this particular week was the first week that Hiccup detected a change in her scent. His pupils became the dragons and slitted for a moment. He knew the scent.  
She was in heat.  
His scales were coming to the surface, his wings breaking out at his back and his tail was tumbling to the floor. Hiccup followed the scent. It began in Astrid's room.  
He was right. She was in heat, in season.  
She wasn't in her room though. He followed the traces of her scent, looking for her.  
It wasn't until he was out in the grounds that he found her, just inside the treeline.  
The female grinned at him.

"I knew you would find me." She told him with a grin. "Who gets to have fun first, human or dragon?"

Hiccup looked at his body. Dragon apparently. But Astrid chuckled and approached him.

"Does the dragon want me in dragon form or human form first?"

Hiccup's heart raced. He'd never even considered his dragon half mating let alone mating with someone human. He didn't even know how his body would behave in mating. Astrid grinned again and let her own wings, scales and tail unfurl.

"Let's try dragon first."

Hiccup had been about to speak… but no words came out. Only a deep rumble. His pants were growing tight. Tighter than was normal. He looked down. His erection was much bigger than usual and still going. In one swift motion, Astrid had removed his pants.  
That was when he really saw, and understood what was happening.  
His cock… like his tail, wings and scales… had become that of the dragon. It was huge, purple and throbbing. It was considerably longer than his human member, and much thicker.  
Astrid, his chosen mate, eyed him for a moment before she turned around and waved her tail in the air as she leaned again a tree, presenting her opening to him.  
He obviously hadn't seen her opening in human form, but he could tell her opening had changed to be a dragon one too. It was a larger opening and there were scales around it instead of hair, like he had.  
He stared for only a moment as his mate presented her opening to him. He tried to ask if it was ok, but the dragon had truly taken over. Again only a rumble came out. She chirruped in reply and he instinctively understood. He moved into position behind her. His tail twisted with hers, locking them together. His hand gripped at her waist with his thick black claws.  
More scales erupted over his body than ever before. The same thing was happening to her.  
Then, he surged his hips forward as he pulled her back onto him.  
His purple dragon cock disappeared inside of her with ease. Hiccup let a rumbling moan out and she made a similar sound. They were mates now. He began to thrust in and out of her, the dragons making plenty of noise as they mated together in earnest.

Hiccup mated with her for a while like that, at least a half hour they remained by that tree, mating with her from behind, in dragon form. He came inside of her again with a shudder before they finally ceased their activities. But he didn't pull out. Instinct told him not to. Which was just as well. He had knotted inside of her following their mating. As wolves do, and like them, it prevented him pulling out of her for a while.  
It was around fifteen twenty minutes later that Hiccup successfully separated from his mate. Astrid flapped her wings for a moment and shook her tail. Then she returned to her normal human state. Hiccup marvelled at how easily she could do that. His inner dragon refused to quieten and subside.  
She looked at him with a brilliant and dangerous smile.

"Well… That was enjoyable. But by the looks of things, you're still keen." She commented as she looked at his still rigid purple member. Then she dropped to the floor and lay on her back with her legs open.  
The human part of his brain tried to think rationally, he was in dragon state, this would not be a good idea surely. He might hurt her.  
But the dragon had already bought him to the ground of top of her and was pushing his way inside before Hiccup could really think it through. Astrid moaned loudly and wrapped her legs around him, locking her ankles under his tail as he pushed all the way inside her.  
His larger size and girth caused a bulge to form in her stomach where his member was. It was really quite exciting to see.  
He began thrusting again, mating this time with his mate in human form.  
Astrid appeared to be enjoying it as much as he was. Moaning and crying out in pleasure as they continued their acts.

Their mating did not end under that tree.  
After that, the first time, there were many other times. In different places. Sometimes both in human form, in whatever position took their fancy, sometimes both in dragon form with Hiccup behind Astrid as she bent over. Sometimes only one of them was in dragon form, usually Hiccup. He'd learned he could do things to her human form whilst he was in dragon form that his own human form just couldn't.  
But this much desperate, loud and frequent mating could not go unnoticed for long.  
Largely the others in the house were aware of the fact that Hiccup and Astrid were a couple, who were intimated and that even their dragons mated. But they usually pretended to be unaware.  
Snotlout just denied it. He refused to believe Hiccup was alpha, and he refused to believe that Astrid had chosen Hiccup to be her mate.  
Even if it was fairly obvious.  
It wasn't until one particular day when Snotlout heard strange noises coming from a clearing in the wooded part of the grounds and went to investigate that he got undeniable proof of their partnership. He peeked out between the trees and there was Hiccup, a few scales doting his skin and his wings and tail out. Astrid was on her back, entirely human.  
Both entirely naked. And Hiccup on top of Astrid.  
And though he willed himself to look away, he couldn't. He just stared as Hiccup surged his hips back and forth, thrusting in and out of the blonde. He caught a glimpse of something purple going into Astrid. He tried so hard to look away from the point where Hiccup was joined to Astrid. But his eyes only made it as far as her face.  
And she was looking at him.  
He'd been caught spying.  
But she apparently could not care less. She lifted her head and opened her mouth as Hiccup stuck his tongue down her throat and thrusted harder. She opened her eyes to glance at Snotlout again. She was making a point.  
She had chosen Hiccup. She was Hiccup's. And he was hers. And he Snotlout had to accept that. He had to back off, submit and accept that Hiccup was alpha, and that Astrid belonged to the alpha.


	16. This Changes Everything

**I wrote this one after I finally finished watching RTTE and rewatched it again! I felt we needed some gang feels and bonding... And Gustav being put in his place. Enjoy**

Drabble 16 – This Changes Everything

A lot has happened lately here at Dragon's Edge. After defeating the hunters we returned to Berk to tell everyone the good news.  
We didn't stay long.  
The Edge is still home. And even with the loss of the dragon eye, which Fishlegs still hasn't forgiven me for, there's still a world to explore here and we aren't finished with it yet.

I've been struggling to come to terms with what happened – surely Viggo didn't have to die? And I often still patrol alone with Toothless, even though it is no longer so necessary. But the air clears my head and Toothless is good at making me feel better. Astrid helps me too.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah maybe but…"

"No 'buts' Hiccup. Viggo dying was an unfortunate accident. You couldn't have stopped it if you tried."

"I guess but…"

"No 'buts'! And as for the Dragon Eye, Fishlegs will forgive you in time. I'll remind him next time he brings it up that you did what you did so Viggo couldn't use it and wouldn't KILL me."

"I know. And I wouldn't change my choice. I can't lose you."

I sighed heavily as I gripped her hands, still afraid that if I let go, I'll lose her. She smiled at me and squeezes my hands in kind.

"And I can't lose you. And I know you're taking it hard, the whole Viggo dying thing…"

"He didn't have to die, Astrid."

"…But, he made a choice and you couldn't stop it. And I know you can't make that feeling go away. But it's like your dad said to me back when Dagur destroyed my house, you have to own the feeling. Learn from it so you can try to stop it from happening again."

I couldn't help smiling at her.

"Thanks Astrid."

"Any time, Hiccup."

I leaned forwards to kiss her, the butterflies in my stomach going wild, like they always do when I go to kiss Astrid, when a voice interrupted us.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I turned to look at the source of the voice and Astrid opened her eyes, gaze following mine.

"Gustav?!"

"Yeah that's right, now answer the question!"

"Gustav, what are you doing here?" Astrid demanded, her voice irritable. I was glad to see that she seemed to be as annoyed at the interruption as I was.

"Not now babe, I'm dealing with Hiccup."

"Babe?! Dealing with…?!" I spluttered as Astrid groaned.

"So, Hiccup, what exactly do you think you're doing?"

I had no idea what in Thor's name was going on or what he was talking about but all I could hear in my head was him calling Astrid 'babe' and I didn't like it. It was like he awoke some primal dragon inside me, and it did not approve.

"Errr… Standing, talking, with Astrid"

"Looked like Kissing to me."

"Well yeah, that too."

"Why were you trying to kiss her?"

Was he serious?! Astrid looked like she might chop his head off.

"Because he can. And because I wanted him too." Her hands were fists as she replied to him.

"Don't cover for him babe." Again, there was that feeling, an angry dragon stirring inside me. "It's not like anyone would actually want him."

"Excuse me?!"

There was something very definitely awake then. He had woken something in me. A very angry something.

"Yeah. It's not like you have a way with the ladies."

That something was really firing up inside of me. It was hard but I had to push it down.

"Oh and you do?" I asked him as calmly as I could, a brow raised.

"Sure do." His arm wrapped around Astrid who froze with a look of repulsion on her face. "Right babe?"

The creature was right under the surface of my skin at that point.

"The look on Astrid's face says otherwise." I replied with gritted teeth.

What even was that?! Was Gustav actually hitting on Astrid?! Did he really assume she was his 'babe'?! Was I jealous?! No, not really, I had no reason to be. I knew Astrid was with me. But that was just it, she's with me. And there was no way I was going to tolerate Gustav's advances.

"Get your arm off me or I swear I'll break it." Astrid warned him.

"Babe…" The next thing I knew, I was pulling his arm off from around her and practically growling at him.

"She said get off."

"No need to get jealous Hic. Just cos you can't compete with me."

There was a sudden sharp intake of breath and I saw the others standing in the doorway. Fishlegs had his hands over his mouth and they all had wide eyes.

"Gustav…" I warned. My hands clenched and unclenched as I fought to keep that angry dragon inside.

"Gustav don't provoke him!" Snotlout warned, then he seemed to reconsider. "Actually do, it'll be fun to watch."

"Like he'd do anything to me anyway. He wouldn't hit me. It's why he could never get a girl like Astrid. He's just not macho enough."

There was a collective 'oooh' from the twins and Snotlout.

"Is that so?"

"Yep. So you may as well back off and let a REAL man have Astrid."

I didn't exactly plan what I did next. My hands became fists and my brow furrowed.

"You going to hit me Hiccup? Pfft! Go ahead! You watching babe? I'm going to knock him…"

My fist met his jaw with a crunch and Gustav fell down and Snot and the twins cheered. Fishlegs stared in pure shock. Then I looked at Astrid. Her eyes were wide too. Snotlout was laughing hard as the twins chanted

"He bought the wrath of Thor! He bought the wrath of Thor!" over and over again.

The anger inside me had subsided and I felt bad as I looked at Gustav on the floor.

"Someone get him so ice would you?"

Astrid stepped pointedly towards me and kissed me hard. That made the formerly angry dragon in me purr and I put my arms around her and kissed her back. The others were wolf-whistling, whooping and cheering as we kissed and they didn't stop until after we finally broke apart.

Snotlout enjoyed teasing Gustav with the twins as he sat with a chunk of ice to his jaw.

"Watch out for loose teeth!" Snotlout jeered.

"Yeah! Snotlout lost three teeth when Hiccup punched him!" Ruff laughed.

I sighed. I really shouldn't have punched him. But then I remembered the kiss from Astrid after, and I felt better!

"That was one hell of a punch. Very impressive." Astrid said as she sat by me.

"I shouldn't have hit him."

"If you didn't I would have. Besides, you've put him in his place now. I don't think he'll be in a hurry provoke you again."

"I got a tooth!" Tuff yelled as Gustav groaned. Tuff held his prize high above his head.

"Oh gods…"

"Hiccup, it's ok. He has to learn."

"He didn't need a fist to the face!"

"Clearly he did. Now what are we going to do him?"

"I dunno. Find out why he'd here I guess."

"And then send him packing?"

"Gods I hope so."

"Ah-ha ha! Another tooth!"

Turned out Gustav had no real reason to come to the Edge except to try things with Astrid. So I set him straight and sent him back to Berk. Astrid seemed to have enjoyed the whole thing as much as Snotlout and the twins. And I'll admit, it had felt good, and I was not complaining at the attention I received from Astrid.

"I still feel kind of bad…"

"Well don't. He invited you to do it and Thor only knows he needed to be put in his place." Astrid told me firmly. "Plus it was nice to know you actually noticed his flirting and got defensive. Plus there was something very attractive about seeing you knock him out."

"The creep had it coming!" Snotlout agreed. "You just defended your honour and your girl!"

I sighed again and Astrid leaned into me more.

"I'm just glad he's been put in his place and is back on Berk!" Astrid said.

"Me too! I never like it when he's around!" Agreed Snotlout.

"Who does?!" The twins added.

"And I guess it is kind of nice just being 'us' again." Fishlegs added.

"Yeah it is." I smiled as I agreed, relaxing a little, arms around Astrid.

"With no enemies or threats for a change. Hey, you know what? We should celebrate!" Astrid said suddenly. "The fighting is over, we've been here for ages now! Must be over a year! And we are a team."

"Astrid is right. We should celebrate. They do back home so why not here? We deserve it." I agreed.

"Yeah a celebration!"

"We can have a feast, with all the trimmings." I began as I reached for my paper and pencil from my satchel on Toothless. He realised what I was trying to reach and moved closer so I wouldn't move too much making Astrid uncomfortable. "And entertainment. What do people want?"

"Boar pit!" The twins instantly exclaimed.

"Ok, we all go to the boar pit…"

"Oh we should have music and dancing!"

"Great idea Fishlegs! I like it! That too!"

"I'm not quite so sure about dancing, but we should have a competition or something?" Astrid suggested.

"And prizes!" Snotlout added excitedly.

"Perfect! Some friendly competition with a prize – maybe Gobber's famous Lingenberry pie or Yak Butter Parfait?" I scribbled very rough and untidy notes as I still had my arm around Astrid. "And I'm going to come up with some prizes for things people have done or do well at."

"And the dragons should be involved too."

"Of course!" I said brightly. "They'll want fish and chicken, but what food does everyone else want?"

There was plenty on the list and we divided up the various jobs to be done ready to begin tomorrow.

We decorated the Edge with coloured lanterns roped around. Everyone helped to prepare the table for our feast, sort out the food, tidy around and get the Edge ready. Gobber and his band came to play music and my dad came, I think, just to see us. I finished the final touches on the prizes I had prepared for everyone and went to get myself cleaned up.  
Everyone including the twins had washed up and made an effort tonight. It was just nice to see. First off we went to the boar pit and then we had our competition which included activities like axe-throwing, target shooting with the dragons and doing tricks which Dad and Gobber judged.

Then it was time for the feast and prizes and the evening would conclude with dancing.

We had all worked together to make the food and somehow, we enjoyed it more for the effort we put in. It was really nice to see everyone laughing, relaxing and enjoying themselves. Astrid held my hand as we ate.

"You did this Hiccup." She said as we watched them. "They're safe, happy and a team because of you."

"We all make this team what it is. And I couldn't be prouder of it. Of all of you." I squeezed her hand, oblivious to the looks that were exchanged between my Dad and Gobber.

Astrid won our competition with the highest combined scores, but she gave her prize of Yak Butter Parfait to Snotlout (It was his favourite). Then it was time for me to give out the prizes I had created for the gang. So I squeezed Astrid's hand and stood up to speak. I felt a little uneasy, I had never spoken at a feast before, even if it was only a small one.

"Errr… Ok guys. As we all know, tonight is a celebration of us. Of our team. Of our Edge. Our successes. And I for one can honestly say that I could not be prouder of you all."

"Even us?" The twins asked loudly.

"Even you guys." I laughed lightly. "You all make me proud. You all bring something to this team and it just wouldn't work without you." I felt a little odd saying all of it but it was true and they deserved to hear it.

"Despite our differences," I continued "and sometimes disagreements, we are a team and we work well together. I know we'll always have each others' backs. I respect each of you and I hope you respect me, and each other, too. I wouldn't change or trade any of you. So, here's to us!"

I raised my tankard and the others did the same.

"Cheers!"

"Hear hear!"

Snotlout muttered about having dust in his eyes and Tuff proclaimed his agreement very loudly and declared that he loved us all.

"So," I began again, clearing my throat. "I have some prizes for everyone… For things they've done really well, impressed or surprised me with."

Everyone was looking at me, with undivided attention. I wasn't used to seeing the twins and Snotlout so attentive and quiet.

"The winner of the 'Iron Chicken award for Intiative' is Tuffnut Thorston!"

Tuff jumped up excitedly and began to squeal, crying tears of joy and hugging Chicken.

"This is awarded for demonstrating amazing intiative in the face of adversity by stealing Dragon Hunter plans whilst in imminent danger, and of course, distressed by the loss of Macy and the discovery that his sister was in danger."

Everyone applauded as I passed over the iron chicken I had created to Tuff. He sobbed thank yous, thanked Chicken and Macy, and as an afterthought Ruff, for her suggestion that maybe being in the heart of the Dragon Hunter set up was bigger than Macy. He hugged both the Iron Chicken prize and his real Chicken and took his seat again.

"Now," I began again. "A prize for someone who has demonstrated courage and daring in his ability to walk his own path and defend our team, even if it was at risk to him. The Iron Foot award goes to Snotlout Jorgenson!"

Snotlout looked very surprised as the others clapped and I passed him the iron dragon foot I had made.

"For me? Really?"

"Yes Snotlout, for you. It takes guts to follow your own path, even when it puts you at odds with your father. You've been loyal and brave, trustworthy and I have so much respect for you. I am glad, and proud, to see you've chosen to stay our Snotlout and on your own path. I respect you even more now. So yes, for you."

"I… Thank you…"

"You've got dust in your eyes again." Astrid said, smiling at him.

"Yeah… we should have dusted better in here… Thanks for this, means a lot. I love you guys!"

He sat back down crying 'the dust out of his eyes' and Astrid patted his back in comfort.

"Ok, next award. The Steel Trap is being awarded to one who stuck by another even in times of distress, who infiltrated the Dragon Hunters base of operations, recognised the importance of the situation and who did not give information even when captured and threatened. Ruffnut Thorston!"

Again, we all applauded and Ruff proudly took the prize I had made. She thanked her 'stupid brother' and her Thorston nature for her having won this award.

"The Steel Rock award for Dependibility goes to Fishlegs Ingerman! For always being someone we can depend on to help, be caring and have an excellent dragon knowledge."

Fishlegs gave a squeal as he got up to claim his prize and began a speech. I had never really realised how much he could talk…

"Thank you, thank you all for this high honour! Obviously I have to thank my Meatlug, because she is the bestest and cutest dragon there is! And I want to thank my mum for raising me, my dad for…"

It turns out, he can talk a LOT! Ten minutes later nearly and he was still going on! I was glad he was so happy and proud, but this was going on!

"And another reason this is an honour is because I am also…"

"Ok Fishlegs!" Astrid cut in. "We don't actually have all night!" Tuff snored and his head slid off his hand and he awoke with a grunt. Astrid looked back to Fshlegs. "Tip, short, sweet and simple for speeches."

"But I…"

"She's right, Fishlegs." I said gently. I still had another prize to give after all!

"Ok, the final prize is for someone who is not only my right hand woman, a fierce soldier and trainer, but who showed amazing adaptability when disadvantaged. The Silver Axe goes to Astrid Hofferson!"

Astrid stood up to take her prize and kissed my time I caught Dad's expression and I blushed.

"Thank you. I appreciate this. But this is not the final prize of the evening." She told me and the others began to grin. "Hiccup Haddock, we, your riders, present you with the 'fiery winged chief's crown award for leadership'. The name was largely Tuffnut with help from Snotlout and Ruff." Astrid added.

Ruff took the prize and handed it to Snotlout to present to me instead of Fishlegs. It was constructed from Nadder spines, Screaming Death scales and in the middle, a candle burned. Old bits of the 'dragon-fly one' were sticking out from the spine and scale crown, as the wings. I had to admire the creativity of it!

"We award this to you," Astrid continued "for being a great leader in so many ways. You give second chances where many others would not…"

"You respect us all…" Snotlout added

"You're willing to think differently!" Ruff said proudly

"Even be a bit crazy!" Came Tuff's voice

"You're fair and forgiving." Said Fishlegs with a smile.

"Strong, determined…" Ruff added

"Caring and compassionate…" Tuff continued

"You listen and are patient…" Snot followed.

"And you have an amazing ability to do the unbelievable," Astrid gestured to our dragons sat in their saddles munching on fish and chicken "and to unite us all. You unite us even though we're different, and may not always get along. And somehow you've created a loyal, fiercely protective, unique and strong team." Astrid finished.

"Guys, thank you… I don't know what to say!"

"No, thank you, Hiccup." Astrid said.

"Yeah!" Ruff agreed raising her tankard.

"You made us a team!" Snotlout encouraged.

"Yeah! We're a team because we've got you!" Tuff concluded.

I have to admit, I felt emotional as they all applauded. But I knew now that I was appreciated and respected, and that was a good feeling. My Dad was talking to Gobber and looked at me, beaming a proud smile.

After the prize-giving was finished and we'd finished our food and drink, and cleared away the table and chairs, Gobber and his band struck up a tune and the Arena became a dancefloor. Even the dragons were bopping their heads to the music.

We all danced around, linking arms, twirling, skipping and laughing. We danced around for hours but as those hours wore on, Gobber and the band struck up a slower tune. Fishlegs attempted to slow dance with Ruff, but after treading on her feet a dozen times, Snotlout cut in. He was actually, oddly graceful. Tuff, of course, danced with Chicken, holding her wing out in one hand and dancing all around the arena.

I approached Astrid who was standing by Stormfly and Toothless, swaying lightly on the spot, chuckling as she watched the others.

"Can I ask Milady for a dance?" I asked with a bow and a grin.

Astrid grinned back but raised an eyebrow.

"Hiccup, you know I'm not much of a dancer…"

"Unless she's overtired… or maybe drunk." Tuff added as he twirled past with Chicken.

"I don't mind, just think of it like fancy footwork… like you'd use in combat."

Her eyebrow raised higher.

"Please? One dance?"

She sighed and smiled. Toothless gave her a nudge forward causing her to stumble into my arms. She blushed slightly and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Go on then."

It was nice, just holding her close and leading her in dance. Her head was on my shoulder as we moved. Dad and Gobber whispered as they watched us. A LOT. Astrid noticed. And she clearly decided she needed to give them something to talk about!  
She kissed me. Hard. Passionately. Making eyes wide, jaws drop and my cheeks and ears go very pink. She grinned as we broke apart. Dad and Gobber became very excited and we just laughed along with the others.

They were right.

This changes everything.

But we're still Hiccup and Astrid. We're all still Dragon Riders. We're still a team.

And that will never change.


	17. Brothers in Arms

**After rewatching RTTE epsiode 'Not Lout', and 'Turn and Burn', I felt an unprecedented and unyielding need to write some Hiccup and Snotlout bonding. I needed it badly. So here was what I wrote. Set after the end of series 4**

Drabble 17 – Brothers in Arms

There are always people in life we don't always get on with. Sometimes it's impossible to ever get on, sometimes you can when the situation really needs you to do so, sometimes you can change it. And sometimes our disagreements are not our own, but are passed down through the years. And it takes something special, someone special, to change that.

In our younger years, Snotlout and myself REALLY didn't get on. Yes, we were different, but we were also influenced by our fathers who rarely see eye to eye. We still are sometimes. But here on the Edge, away from the influence of our bickering fathers, and having spent the last four years training and riding dragons together, we get on far better.

I've realised that for all his bravado and boasting, Snotlout is actually somewhat insecure in himself and seeks approval from the likes of myself. Knowing this, I realise there is a reason for his actions and that he needs me to believe in him to help him reach his full potential.

Times have changed, and we're all still maturing, growing and learning. Snotlout and I are definitely getting on better now. I think we're both learning to understand each other better now.

It's early morning at Dragon's Edge but I'm awake. There's always stuff to do. But I'm not the only one awake. Snotlout is up at the clubhouse and he's wearing a look on his face that I'm coming to recognise as him feeling troubled and stressed. I decide that other things can wait.

"Hey. Come on a flight with me. We can talk and check the island… I could use your help."

"I dunno if I feel like it, Hiccup."

"I wasn't asking. Let's go."

He makes a show of moaning and groaning about it, but he comes anyway. And he smiles as he greets Hookfang. And once in the air, he seems to calm and relax.

"So what's on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"Snotlout, you've a face like a yak slapped with a salmon. Something is bothering you. Now out with it."

He sighs.

"It's just…"

"Yeah?"

"Never mind."

"Snotlout, you can talk to me. We're friends. And you and I are not so different. Come on, just tell me what's up. Might make you feel better."

"It's my Dad! He's got all these ideas for me and expectations! And he will not shut up about it! 'Ye wanna be great don't you boyo?!', 'Be like me boyo!', 'Do this Snotlout!', 'Do that Snotlout!'. I can't take it anymore, Hiccup!"

He clearly needed to say that. I understand and I want to help him. I know how hard it can be to be your own person. And Spitelout is not an easy man to live or deal with.

"I understand. Your Dad can be a little… domineering. Controlling. And I know it can't be easy when he's pressuring you."

"No it's not. And sometimes I worry that he's right…"

"Right about?"

"Me. That I should be more like him. That if I don't do things like he says I'll never amount to anything. I worry that I'll never be good enough. For him. For the Riders. For anyone. Even you. There I said it"

He folds his arms and frowns, trying to look tough even though he clearly feels insecure right now. I smile at him.

"Snotlout, I can promise you, you do NOT need to be anything like your father. I have complete faith in you, I can't say the same about your Dad. And I don't know what you mean about not being good enough!"

He opens his mouth but I don't give him a chance to speak.

"You are an excellent dragon rider! Yeah, you have areas you could improve on, but we all do! We ALL trust you. When you're being yourself and part of the team, we can all count on you one hundred percent."

"But…"

"But nothing Snotlout. You are part of this team. My team. And as far as I'm concerned, you are more than good enough and I trust you with my life."

"You do?"

"Of course I do! You've shown that I can on more occasions than I can count. So yes, I trust you fully."

"Thanks, Hiccup. It… It means…"

"You're welcome Snotlout. Now, come on, let's do a quick island check."

"Ok. Hey, Hiccup? You can talk to me too"

"Thanks, Snotlout."

He looks at me expectantly and I try to think of something to say to him.

"So err…" I'm not really sure what to say, it's usually Astrid I talk to. "A lot has changed." I begin lamely, not really sure where I'm going with it.

"Yeah. It's a lot for everyone to take in. You and Astrid. Viggo is gone. Ryker too. And the Dragon Eye…"

"Yeah… All of that…"

"Fishlegs is still cranky about the Dragon Eye huh?" Snotlout asked, a hint of a smile appearing on his face.

"Yeah. He's not too pleased. He says he understands, but he's hidden all of Bork's papers and the Book of Dragons from me!"

I realised I was more annoyed by this than I thought I was. Snotlout smiled a little more.

"Doesn't seem fair. Weren't they given to you to look after?"

"Yeah! Well, me and the academy but still!"

"What does he think you're going to do with them?! Throw them in the volcano?!"

"Clearly something like that, and nothing good." I say rolling my eyes.

"You know, I don't think he really understands why you did it!"

"I'm starting to wonder."

"The guy was going to kill Astrid! How does Fishface not get that you had no choice?!"

"I don't know! But I couldn't sacrifice her for the Dragon Eye! But I couldn't let Viggo have it…"

"And I get that." Snotlout said with a hand on his heart in gesture. "You had to do it."

"I did! But he's still acting like a…"

"We used to map and study without the Dragon Eye…" Snotlout points out, cutting in.

"Yeah we did! And we took notes on it when we had it! We just have to do things the old fashioned way!"

"Exactly, Fishface will realise that in time. I think he's just annoyed because he felt special being able to translate and use different lavas."

"You could be right!"

"Just vent Hiccup." Snotlout says casually. And I did. I am on a roll now and can't stop.

"It's like he doesn't even care that Astrid would have died!"

"Nope." He agrees casual and calm.

"And I can't lose her!"

"No, you can't." Again he responds calmly.

"She is my future!"

"Yes she… she is?" He asks, sitting up a little more on Hookfang to look at me. I'm still rolling and keep talking.

"Of course! I can't imagine a world without her! It's always been her! Always will be!"

"Wow… Ok."

"But Fishlegs doesn't get that! And Viggo… He was going to…"

"And you couldn't let it happen."

"No." I sigh. "But he didn't have to die either." I add sighing again.

"He would have come for you again, and her. He nearly killed her before. Maybe he did have to die."

"But…"

"Hey, it was an accident but don't be sorry about it or feel bad about it."

I look at him.

"Just think," He continues "the dragons are safe. The hunters are stopped. And you still have Astrid."

"I do…"

"So that's what really matters. Right?"

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Of course I am." He says confidently. "Now, let's go get that book and stuff back from Fishface." He says grinning at me.

I smile at him as we turn to go back to the huts. He's unconventional and brash, but he's Snotlout. And he's my friend. I trust him. My brother in arms.


	18. Trust in my brother, my friend

**I needed more Hiccup and Snotlout bonding. Some Astrid and Snotlout bonding. Snotlout taking responsibility. Some trust and some flashforward flashbacks of their bond in the future! I hope you like it.**

Drabble 18 – Trust in my brother, my friend

 _It's funny how sometimes the people we don't expect to be there for us, are the ones we end up counting on the most._

Hiccup had gone with Fishlegs and the twins to Berk to get supplies. All was well on the Edge so he was happy to leave Snotlout and Astrid there. It should have been fine.

"HICCUP!"

Astrid woke up being sick and severe pain. Stormfly squawked in panic.

"Stormfly… I need… Help… Get… Get Hiccup…"

Stormfly flapped around but Hiccup wasn't there. So she flew to find Snotlout, the only person still there.

"Stormfly? What is it? Why are you…?" He rubbed his eyes. "Is Astrid ok?! Ok girl, I'm coming!"

He and Stormfly burst into her hut.

"Hiccup?"

"No, it's Snotlout. Hiccup is on Berk, remember? Are you ok?"

"Something is…" Astrid vomited all over the bed.

"Oh that is nasty! Ok, let's get you a bucket." Snotlout said, looking grossed out. "You look a funny colour and you're holding your side. Are you hurt?"

"I think so…" She tugged up her tunic to reveal a small round bite which was yellow and pus filled. "Crap…"

"You got bit. I've seen that before… but where?" He looked thoughtful as Astrid gritted her teeth in pain. "How did you get it?"

"I don't know… Something did hit me when I was in the sea swimming and playing with Stormfly." Astrid groaned again.

"Seasnake! That is what it is!Ruff made one bite me that time I made Tuff think he was a Lycanwing!"

The news did not cheer Astrid up, she simply vomited.

"Oh man they're poisonous… I need to tell Hiccup and do something… Hiccup will kill me if anything happens to you."

Snotlout bustled around trying to think what to do.

"Errr ok… I need to… I need to send a Terror to Berk for Hiccup… What did Gobber do when I got bit?"

"Hiccup…"

"No, Snotlout. Wait! Hiccup has notes on stuff and his and Gobber's tools! Ok, Stormfly, we need to move her to Hiccup's hut!"

He mumbled a lot as they moved Astrid to Hiccup's bed. She was very woozy and disoriented. It was bad. Snotlout knew it,

"Ok, I'm going to send a Terror to Hiccup. Just hold on." He mumbled as he wrote the message to Hiccup. "Hiccup… come… back… Astrid… bitten… by…sea…snake…Will… try…help… Hurry…"

He tied it to the leg of a small red Terror and sent it to Berk.

"Snotlout… I think I need help…"

"No kidding! Ok… I need to get that thing Gobber used to get the poison out… But it's already made you sick… I need a venom sample so they can make an antidote…"

"Snotlout…"

"Ok, right, yeah… Let's get you a bucket! There must be something I can do until Hiccup gets here…"

"Hiccup…"

Snotlout took her hand and squeezed it.

"I've sent for him. He'll be here soon. Just hold on, ok? He'll kill me else."

He searched around for the tool that Gobber had used on him. He needed to get the poison out. Then he'd try help her with the sickness and get a venom sample.

"Come on, where is that tool?" Snotlout muttered to himself. If only there was some way to instantly message Hiccup! But at least airmail was faster than by boat.

"Ah-ha! I found it! Umm… Ok… this is going to hurt." He gingerly approached her. "But it's going to help so please don't kill me!"

Astrid groaned as Snotlout knelt on the floor and but a hand by the bite.

"Ok… On three… One…"

He didn't wait and stabbed the pus filled bite and began drawing out the poison.

Astrid screamed and flinched.

"Stormfly! Try hold her down and still!" Snotlout yelled. "Put your head on her!"

He shouted as he tried not to hurt her any more than he currently had. She still screamed and gritted her teeth to try and hold it in.

"Ok, just a little more…! There! I think I got it all!"

He carefully pulled it back out and the wound began to bleed, but there was a bit of pus and the blood and pus oozed out. He didn't know if that was good. He tried to gently squeeze out more pus, pulling a face of disgust as he did so. Astrid gave a yelp of pain. He just didn't know what to do! That better be the fastest Terror in the world! And Hiccup and Toothless better move fast!

"Hookfang!" Snotlout called to the amber dragon who had appeared to investigate where Snotlout was. "I need a bucket of water – hot but not boiling!"

He was still searching for something to wash the bite and wound with. He found one of Hiccup's red tunics and thought for a minute.

"Here, put that on instead of yours. It's a bit looser so I can get to the bite better, and keep it away from the water. And it might not get blood or pus soaked through it." He instructed passing her the tunic. Might comfort her as well, being Hiccup's.

"I'll go outside whilst you change… and I'll wash the sick off your tunic later."

He exited to get the water from Hookfang and only came back in when she said it was ok. She hissed through her teeth as he pressed the wet hot rags against the wound and wiped it too clean it. It still didn't look great, but he hoped he was doing enough. Hiccup would genuinely kill him if anything happened to Astrid.

"Ok… I'm going to go get a venom sample… I'm going to leave Stormfly and Hookfang with you though. If you need me, send Hooky."

Turned out finding a sea snake was harder than he thought it would be. And milking its venom was even harder still! He did eventually manage to collect a sample and returned to check on Astrid. She still didn't look great. He knelt back on the floor beside her and dabbed the wound again after Hookfang gently warmed the water through again.

"It's going to be ok, Astrid. I promise."

"Hiccup…"

"He'll be here soon. I hope."

 **On Berk**

"Ok gang, I think we're almost ready."

"Leaving already son?" Stoick asked approaching Hiccup and the others.

"Yeah, we only needed supplies so got to get back to Astrid and Snotlout."

"Fair enough son."

"Hiccup! Incoming Terror!" Fishlegs called, pointing to the flying shape coming towards them.

"I got it. Word from the Edge…" Hiccup said as he took the mail from the little Terror. He furrowed his brow. "Wings up now. We need to get back immediately." Hiccup said, voice firm as he climbed onto Toothless.

"Everything alright son?" Stoick asked concerned.

"Astrid got bitten by a seasnake. We're going. Now."

"Go son. She'll be ok. I'll send Gothi with you."

"Let's go gang! Toothless, back to the Edge as fast as you can!"

 **On Dragon's Edge**

It felt like weeks from when Snotlout sent that Terror. Astrid was still woozy, disorientated and an unhealthy colour. Snotlout kept trying everything he could to help her. He just hoped Hiccup would be back soon.

"Hic…cup…" She groaned.

"Shhhh… He's going to be here soon ok? Just hold on." He said, holding her hand in reassurance.

Then he heard it. The unmistakable sound of a Night Fury.

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled landing at her hut.

Snotlout ran outside.

"Hiccup! She's in here!"

Hiccup came running in seconds later and rushed to Astrid's side.

"Astrid! I'm here, it's going to be ok. Snotlout did a good job, and Gothi is on her way."

"Hiccup?" Astrid murmured.

"That's right, I'm here. Just stay with me."

"Hiccup, I got a venom sample to make an antidote. And I've tried remove most of the poison and pus and clean the wound…"

"You did great Snotlout." Hiccup said, standing back up. "Stay with her, I better try and make an antidote."

"Ok."

"Hiccup…"

Hiccup took her hand and kneeled down again, brushing back her hair.

"Shhh… it's ok, I'm here. You're going to be fine, I promise."

He stood again and looked at Snotlout.

"Gothi and the others are on route. Toothless and I just went faster." Hiccup told him.

"Ok, you start on the antidote. I'll watch her."

Hiccup nodded, took the sample and went to work.

Gothi and the others arrived not long after Hiccup. She checked on Astrid, helped Hiccup with the antidote, and then sent him away. Her reason, she said, or rather, scribbled, was that Hiccup was too worried and should just stay away so Gothi could do what she needed. Snotlout was instructed to stay and assist her. Hiccup just paced outside.

At last though, Gothi told Snotlout to fetch Hiccup. He practically ran in, his face full of worry. He sank onto his knees by Astrid's side and took her hand.

"She's fine, Hiccup. Gothi fixed her up and the antidote is working."

"Thank you, Snotlout, Gothi."

"H… Hiccup?"

"Hey you. You had me worried." Hiccup gently leaned up and over her, kissing her gently. She smiled softly.

"Sorry, I guess I picked a fight with the wrong reptile." Astrid mumbled, sitting up with a groan.

"Just take it easy."

"It's only a small bite…"

"Yeah, packed with poison!" Snotlout exclaimed. "Gothi said you'll be a bit wobbly. Woozy, unsteady and sick for a few days and you need to take the antidote for a week."

"Thanks, Snotlout. I owe you big time." Astrid said, smiling across at him.

"We both do." Hiccup added.

Snotlout just shrugged.

"You'd have done the same for me, right? Besides, Hiccup would have killed me else."

"Of course we'd do the same for you."

"And I wouldn't have killed you…"

"Maybe, but I don't think I'd have many teeth left as you've already taken three! I would like to keep the rest!"

They all just laughed.

Hiccup and the others were in the clubhouse eating when suddenly Ruff and Tuff fell silent and gestured to the doorway where Astrid was leaning, looking very unsteady.

"I was hungry…"

"You could have sent for me!" Hiccup said, getting up to help her stand up properly and support her.

"I'm fine, Hiccup."

"You are meant to be resting!" Hiccup pointed out.

"Ummm… Astrid, you're err…" Fishlegs began awkwardly.

Hiccup frowned and looked down at her. She only had his tunic on. He quickly stood infront of her so she wasn't so visible. Astrid blushed pink.

"I thought I felt cold." She said awkwardly.

"Well I guess we should get used to this." Tuff said calmly and casually.

"Used to what?" Hiccup questioned.

"Astrid in your tunic."

They both blushed and Snotlout went to retrieve her leggings from where Gothi had put them.

 _It wasn't the last time we would depend on Snotlout._

 _When I was away at a Chief's meeting, Snotlout took Astrid to Gothi. On my return, she revealed she was pregnant. Only Snotlout knew and he cried and hugged us both when she told me._

 _One day though, I was away again and Astrid woke in pain. Stormfly got Snotlout. This time when I came home I found Astrid sobbing and Snotlout trying to comfort hurt. She came into my arms, hiccupping as she sobbed. Snotlout made her go upstairs._

 _"_ _He's home safe, now go take that potion Gothi made and go to bed. I'll tell him."_

 _She'd miscarried._

 _Snotlout had cleaned up the blood and looked after her until I was back to take over._

 _And when we found out we were expecting again, we told him first. Somehow Snotlout became our go to helper. He was with Astrid when she went into labour and he sent Hookfang to fetch me._

 _And it was the same story when we had our second child. It was Snotlout we trusted and relied on. Even Astrid chose him to be with her when the due date came around instead of Fishlegs or anyone else._

 _Of course, back then, back on the Edge, we had no idea of what Snotlout would mean to us one day. Fishlegs might have been my best friend, but there would be no one I would trust with my life, with Astrid's life, or the life of my children, more than Snotlout._


	19. Heatwave

**Sorry for the absence. My mojo has not really been there. I'm still struggling but I'm hoping to write a little more. This one I hand wrote a while back and just typed up to share with you.**

 **WARNING - CONTAINS SMUT. NSFW. RATED M.**

Drabble 19 – Heatwave

This is Berk. Here in the archipelago we don't get much in the way of hot days. So when a heatwave hits, it tends to make us a little crazy. At first, it's kind of exciting. It's warm and pleasant, but it quickly changes.

It's too hot. Work in the heat is draining. Thick furs, boots and leathers are uncomfortable and are removed. Armour is too hot to touch and gets left off. Eventually everything comes to a standstill and the Viking take to the sea and lakes in an attempt to cool off.

And trust me, it can be a harrowing sight.

So the gang and I went back to the Edge, where at least we didn't have so many half naked Vikings to deal with if we wanted to take a dip. Especially our parents. Trust me, when you've seen my dad, Gobber or Spitelout practically naked and splashing into the lakes… You'll have nightmares for months.  
Usually men and women bathe separately but as long as we swim covered, we can all swim together. But the heat can make people irritable so it is often a good idea to find somewhere quiet by yourself.

Today however, I had gone with Toothless to find a river or a lake where we wouldn't be disturbed, but we weren't alone.

"That looks a good spot!" Astrid called across to me, gesturing down to an area of river.

Calm waters that were surrounded by more turbulent waters that rushed over rocks before becoming still again. Lots of rocks around the river banks to sit on, deep enough to swim, or ideal for dipping my toes in. And most importantly, it was away from the others. Well away.  
So we descended, landing smoothly on flat rock. Astrid removed Stormfly's saddle and the Nadder jumped straight into the river, splashing and preening like a bird might. I too, removed the saddle from my dragon along with his tail piece after which he jumped in to play with Stormfly.

I turned my attention back to Astrid. She just grinned at me. We had finally managed to get some time alone. I knew now why she'd not wanted to tell everyone we were together. Somehow it became harder to steal any time alone. So this was perfect for us and our dragons. They were happy playing so we should be able to have a while just the two of us.

"It's beautiful here!" Astrid said as she looked around us. "Let's not tell the others about this."

"Agreed. It's nice not to have to deal with them for a change. Hopefully they're all leaving each other alone." I stretched and sat down on the rock, putting my one good foot into the calm water. Freezing, but so good.

"Finally a chance to cool off!"

I glanced towards Astrid as she spoke and then turned away blushing. With the heat, she'd left off her leggings, but now she was dropping her skirt and pulling her tunic over her head. She must have noticed me blushing because she chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll keep my bindings and underwear on." I nodded, but still didn't look at her. She chuckled again. "Hiccup, look at me. I don't need to hide with you. It's just us, no one is going to know. And besides, I'm still covered technically."

I slowly let myself turn to face her again. She was quite the sight to behold. Long, slender legs. Subtly curved hips. A smooth, toned stomach. Though she wore bindings, I could still make out the soft inviting curve of her breasts. She was beautiful. She smiled at me staring at her and it only made her more beautiful. She came to sit beside me and she dipped both her feet in the water.

"You must be boiling! Why don't you take off your tunic? That would help." She suggested. I went more red. I was boiling but I was also a little shy.

"C'mere." Astrid laughed and she removed my tunic for me. "There. That's better. I like this view anyway." I went redder still and not because of the sun.

For a while we just sat and watched the dragons play in the water and splashed our feet in it. Then Astrid spoke again.

"You wanna do something a little crazy and cool off at the same time?"

"Maybe…" Astrid stood and as she moved I gave a sudden yelp. "Whaaa?! What are you doing?!"

I covered my eyes quickly – she was undoing her breast bindings! I shouldn't see her naked! Even if we were together! Soft lips pressed against mine and gentle hands moved my own. I firmly shut my eyes as my hands were moved and placed on her soft bare hips.

"It's ok Hiccup. I fully give my permission for you to look."

I was tempted but I didn't.

She moved my hands up her body and for some reason, I let her. Curiosity must have gotten the better of me because I allowed her to guide my hands until they landed on the soft round mounds that could only be her breasts. My whole body tensed, my breath hitched in my throat and I just prayed she didn't notice my body's other reaction bulging in my tight pants.

"It's ok." She reiterated again.

I kept my eyes shut tight still, but I could not help picturing her in my head, gently squeezing her with my hands to help create a clearer picture.

How was this cooling off?! I just felt a lot hotter!

"Hiccup, it's really ok. More than ok."

I still wouldn't open my eyes. But I did let my hands roam and wander, caressing her every inch and mapping her out in my head. One hand slid lower, guided by the curves of her body, sloping down until my fingertips met dampness. I stopped, hesitating, her hand came back and slid my fingers down over her wetness.

"That's ok too. More than ok." She told me in a soft voice as I began to rub gently.

I knew the bulge was only growing but I couldn't help it! But she could. She'd noticed it and moved her hand to begin gently palming it. I couldn't fight the moan that escaped my lips. Nor could I help moving my fingers more along her slick folds.

"This is ok too." She mumbled before kissing me again, firmly, making my desire grow. "Why don't you open your eyes, Hic? Look at me. Then you could take off your pants, and we can skinny dip. I promise, I'll look away when you get in. If you want me to."

I wasn't really sure about this but slowly, I opened my eyes.

She was beautiful before but it was nothing compared to now. I drank in the view of her naked body. Every curve. Every scar. I felt myself twitch eagerly in my pants. It gave another very prominent twitch as I looked at my hands – one grasping a small round breast and the other was between her legs, feeling her eager wetness at the entrance to her womanhood.

"You like the view?" She asked me with a grin.

All I could do was nod. She grinned more and kissed me again before backing towards the water.

"Join me." She said, and it was not a suggestion.

She was like a siren, pulling me in. But I was powerless to resist her. I stood and began to remove my pants without really thinking about it. The bulge in my pants was finally free and sprang to attention. Astrid was staring at me the same way I had stared at her – with total fascination and eager eyes. She extended a hand to me and I took it, following her into the waters.

Cold water rushed over us but it did nothing to dampen the fire between us. She pulled me flush against her and kissed me hard. It was unbelievable. Her bare breasts pressed against my chest, her nipples hard and erect from the cold, my member hard and between her legs. Instinctively I moved my hips against her, she responded in kind. It caused us both to let out occasional moans of pleasure.

For a time, we moved together in the water, the heat between us never ceasing but the water cooling our skin. Astrid coaxed me back onto the rocks, just out of the water and she lay on her back. I got on my hands and knees over her and she kissed me passionately as I lowered my hips.

But I stopped when I felt her dampness on my tip.

"What's wrong?" She asked me, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"We shouldn't. It's not right…"

"Hiccup, I want this. And as long as you do too, then it is right."

"We're not meant to…"

"There's a lot of things we're not meant to do and we still do them."

"This is different."

"Hiccup, if you aren't ready or don't want to, don't put it in. It doesn't mean we can't do anything."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just do things like what we did in the water. If you change your mind, then ok. We'll go all the way."

"Ok."

I lowered myself again, feeling her eager warm wetness on my shaft as it slid along her folds. I moaned in pleasure and she gave a sigh of it. I began a steady motion of thrusting and that felt amazing. I couldn't help wondering how it would feel if I did put it in. How would she feel around me? I was curious. More than curious. So, after a few more minutes, I gave in to temptation, to curiosity, to desire.

I aligned myself and gently pushed. I could feel her opening stretching around my tip.

"Astrid… Can I…?" I panted.

Her eyes were hungry and eager and she nodded. Astrid then pulled me into a kiss that as deep, firm and passionate.

"Yes… yes Hiccup." She reassured me.

So I pushed again. The head of my cock was fully engulfed and we both moaned, panting. I gave us a moment to adjust and then pushed a little more. She hissed and I groaned. It was not as smooth or easy as I had hoped. Or maybe expected. It took me a few tries, a lot of grunting and groaning and hissing from Astrid when I went wrong, but eventually with one final push, I was flush against her and fully inside of her.

Both of us panted and moaned, taking a minute to get used to the new sensation.

And what a sensation it was!

The warm, wet tightness around my member was phenomenal. I kissed Astrid. She was a goddess. She had given herself to me and I to her. She was amazing. Truly amazing.  
As I broke away from her lips, I began to thrust again. And by the great gods did it feel good. Better than good. Even Astrid was moaning in pleasure now. The sounds she made were so delicious, I wanted more of them. So, I tried to figure out what she liked most, how to move to really make her moan.

It was boiling out, but it was nothing compared to the heat between us, to the heat inside Astrid. For a few minutes, we enjoyed the unmatched pleasures of sex, then, all of a sudden…

"Astrid… I'mma… Ahhh… Ahhhstrid!" I moaned her name as I came.

I tried to pull out, but I failed. I was still mostly inside of her as I erupted. I tried to apologise but she silenced me with a kiss.

"That's ok too."


End file.
